


Where I'm Falling

by Contemporary_Canary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contemporary_Canary/pseuds/Contemporary_Canary
Summary: "And though she was often melancholy and restless, she could hardly murmur a peep of complaint before people gave her that look. That “poor little rich girl” look. What did she have to be sad about? No one really knew what her parents were like, what Nick was like. And even the people who were responsible for her misery didn’t feel bad for her. After all, she was so lucky. Had gotten everything she had ever dreamed of from the moment she was born, from a pony to a helicopter entrance at her quinceañera."In which the gang search for F.P. Jones and encounter way more than they bargained for. Same universe, non-canon storyline





	1. An Introduction

Chapter One   
At the red light, just before the gates of Thornhill, Nick St. Clair pulled out two white pills from the lapel of his jacket and dry swallowed one before holding the other out to the beautiful raven haired girl in his passenger seat.

“No thanks.” She told him, even though a part of her wanted it. She wanted the numbness. Her tailbone was throbbing in pain, but she sat back against her seat normally, spine straight and feet crossed at the ankles just as her childhood etiquette coach, Madame Mathieu, had taught her.

Forty minutes ago to be exact, on her parent’s loveseat nonetheless, Nick had yanked her up by the neck and threw her over the couch. Her elbows and tailbone were still smarting from their contact with the floor when he dropped her. There would probably be bruises, but no marks to prove distinctly that he had assaulted her.

“Baby,” he whined as the light turned green, “I’m sorry, okay? I’m an asshole. It’s just… I did a couple lines of jj earlier and then Elio tells me he saw you with Reggie at Pop’s last night and I know about your past-”

“Past?” Veronica said, frankly irate and just unable to look at him, “We dated for three weeks in middle school, Nick. I told you Reggie and I are event planners for Student Council this year. We were discussing Homecoming.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see Nick pop the other pill in his mouth. She heard rather than saw him swallow.

“I know that now, of course. But can’t you guys meet over school hours during lunch or something? You should’ve seen that little shit, Elio’s, face when he told me. Like he knows something I don’t.” He hissed. 

Veronica could hear a tinge of anger return to his voice and she hesitantly turned to look into his blue eyes only to see them drowned out by his large, dilated pupils. She knew the pills were probably going to kick in soon and he hadn’t looked away from her since the light turned. She just wanted to get this stupid party over with.

“You told me yourself Elio is a shit starting gossip,” she said raising a dark shapely brow at him, “Remember that? The other day when he gave you that look in the caf, right as Amber Evers walked by and looked at you?”

He scoffed and opened his mouth, but Veronica wanted nothing more to do with this conversation and snapped her neck away from him again. “Just drive, Nick.”

 

There was a sea of cars parked in and around the Blossom’s enormous car garage and presumably, Veronica thought, it would be a nightmare of traffic to get out later. She knew most people had carpooled seeing as only a portion of them had their provisional licenses and knew madness would ensue when this wall over. Nick--the impatient and entitled young man that he was--completely ignored all the “Park Here” signs forked on the lawn pointing towards the winding driveway and car garage and parked his cream Italian roadster on what was basically Cheryl Blossom’s front lawn.

He shut off the car and looked at himself through the rearview mirror, running his fingers through his chestnut brown hair and straightening out his jacket before looking at her again.

“You sure you don’t want anything, baby? You look down. I got a little jj in my trunk.”

Veronica disliked the instant skittishness and mindless euphoria of jingle jangle more than she disliked most things so she avoided it with a passion. Like her father, Veronica Lodge hated being out of control. She drank and dabbled in drugs here and there, but she was actually very aware of her limits and knew just the amount she needed to feel how she wanted to feel. In her experience, though, not only did jingle jangle have a potent way of creeping up on the mind extraordinarily fast, but it left a lingering, anxious buzz as well as an undistinguishable sadness in her chest every time she’d had the misfortune of coming down from it. The chemical reactions it had on the brain were too relentless for her liking.

“No, Nick,” she said reaching into her black and white Chanel clutch and pulling out a pair of suede black gloves and a metal cigarette case. She slid the gloves on quickly and picked up the tiny gold reusable lighter she’d bought at an antique store, took out a cigarette that she’d had imported from Paris, and lit it.

“This again?” Nick asked with an annoyed look on his face, “You don’t smoke, Veronica.”

You don’t know what I do. She wanted to say to him but, remembering his violent rage earlier, thought better of it. She feared he might strike her this time. 

“Since when do you care about picking up bad habits?” She wondered aloud instead coolly. 

He sighed and stepped out of the car. “Whatever, but get ash on my seats and you’re dead.”

She looked at him sharply.

Sensing her ire at his words, he chuckled trying to play it off, “Kidding. Kinda.” He turned and walked away from her as he buttoned his navy blazer. “Come meet me inside when you’re done pouting.”

Veronica watched him walk away and felt the weight in her chest ease up with every bit of distance the steps he made created between them. She could hear a faint, distant thrumming inside and knew the party was probably in full effect.

She inhaled.

And exhaled. 

To be honest, she didn’t hate smoking as much as she’d thought she would. Sure, the smell wasn’t very pleasant but the gloves helped a lot so at least it never stayed on her hands. In a bit, she’d go swig some water and eat a mint in the washroom. The act of smoking itself, she found extremely cathartic. And she admitted, quite elegant. As a child she had watched old films where Audrey Hepburn and Faye Dunaway chatted over meals or seduced men over their cigarette holders and she supposed she had always been fascinated by the act.   
She knew it was a stupid and dangerous habit to pick up, but her mind couldn’t fathom goodness and safety anymore. Not when her father was Hiram Lodge, an organized criminal who had pawned his only child into the hands of a privileged sociopath in order to solidify a business relationship with said sociopath’s father. For Veronica, it was only a matter of time before danger and death found her.

Inhale.

Exh-

“Any chance I could bum one?” A deep, unfamiliar voice called out to her.

She turned her head towards the sound and could see a guy coming down the stairs of the Blossom’s porch. He had seemingly just pulled his phone away from his ear and ended a call and Veronica could see the light of his phone disappear as he put it away in his back pocket.

The stranger continued to walk towards her and she could see more of his face as he got closer and stepped into the lights of the surrounding lawn lanterns. She could see that he had striking, shiny red hair that glistened in the moonlight, wide shoulders, and a square, angular jaw. He walked with a steady, confident swagger and for the first time in a long time Veronica admitted that she couldn’t look away. She stared wordlessly from the passenger seat of the convertible and gave him a look-over as she took another drag of her cigarette.

“I could give you a buck for one,” he said this time. His deep voice sounded so stark on the quiet lawn, “Hate to be a pest, but I’m stressing right now and I could use-”

“Are you a Blossom?” She cut him off staring into his eyes. They were a warm amber and looked golden with the light of the lamps reflecting into them.

He looked uncomfortable by her staring, but he didn’t look away either. He looked at her as if he was trying to figure out who she was by gazing right back at her.

“No. I’m an Andrews. Archie.” He answered.

“Oh,” she said simply. Breaking eye contact, she opened up the case with her left hand and held it out to him, “I just thought… It’s the hair.”

His pouty lips quirked, amused, probably having heard that before. He stepped a bit closer and reached for one. “So I hear, but no. I haven’t even met the hostess yet. There’s over a hundred people in there and she hasn’t made her rounds to me just yet. Not that I expect her too. I’m just the new kid.” He tucked the white stick into his mouth and raised his brows expectantly. 

“My boyfriend took the lighter inside,” she heard herself lie, “Here, use my cherry.”

Opening up her door, Veronica slipped her slim, olive legs out of the roadster. She stood and could feel that her houndstooth mini skirt had hiked up higher on her legs, but made no move to lower it. Instead, she stepped closer and leaned up towards him. He was easily over 6 feet and at 5’4, even in her heels, he was going to have to lean down some to reach her. 

Archie hesitated a moment, flustered at her sudden movement towards him, but just a moment later, with a new gleam in his eye, he leaned forward and touched the tip of his cigarette to hers and she inhaled. The cherry grew red, igniting his, but they both held on for a second longer than necessary to look into each other’s eyes. 

In unison, they stepped back and politely exhaled smoke away from each other’s faces.  
Veronica turned to shut the door of the roadster and leaned against it. She noticed him inspecting the cigarette. He had serious, worrisome brows that made him seem like a guy who might be older, in his early twenties. Kind of like Jughead, she thought absently.

“The filter on this is gold and has writing in a foreign language.” He told her. “These are expensive. I have to pay you back now.”

“Nonsense,” she replied, “Consider it a welcome gift, new kid. If you like them I can bring you a pack.”

“Not necessary. I don’t really smoke. Unless I’ve had too many drinks or I’m stressed beyond belief.”

She wanted to ask him what he was stressed about, but knew it wasn’t appropriate seeing as they were still basically strangers. “Me either.” She replied, matter of factly.

He regarded her and a bit smugly, Veronica registered his eyes just barely lingering on her body, “I would ask you which is it, but you don’t look drunk. So it seems someone’s bothering you enough that they got you out here by yourself sucking down cancer sticks. Word of advice? Fuck him.”

She smiled wryly and tossed her cigarette, crushing it with her Miu Miu Mary Jane pumps. “Someone.” She looked up at him again. “Not something?” 

 

“A girl like you always has a someone.” He said by way of explanation and took one more quick drag before following suit, tossing his barely touched cigarette and crushing it under his boot. “And I’m assuming they don’t usually leave you alone in the car to your own devices.”

Except that wasn’t true, because everyone in Veronica’s life, including her own parents left her to her own devices. And though she was often melancholy and restless, she could hardly murmur a peep of complaint before people gave her that look. That “poor little rich girl” look. What did she have to be sad about? No one really knew what her parents were like, what Nick was like. And even the people who were responsible for her misery didn’t feel bad for her. After all, she was so lucky. Had gotten everything she had ever dreamed of from the moment she was born from a pony to a helicopter entrance at her quinceanera.

She chuckled bitterly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

She didn’t trust him now. How much of her interaction with Nick had he seen anyway? She hadn’t seen him on the porch when they’d parked.

He was quiet, but looked at her now in such an open boyish way that she felt bad for her attitude. His worried brow had smoothed out evenly and he seemed to focus on her in a way as if to say, Yeah I would. You can talk to me.

Instead he smiled a brilliant, diplomatic smile, conversation forgotten, “Your name? Yeah I’d like to know.”

Just then, her phone chirped in her bag. She reached over the door and grabbed her purse, pulling out her phone.

As she opened it, she answered him, “Veronica. Lodge.”

From: Kevin  
Just seen Nick walk past me in the den. Wya? Me and Betty don’t see you.

She glanced up quickly pulling off her gloves as she moved to text back and saw that Archie’s face had turned slightly away. His expression had frozen and his brow was furrowed again.

“You know my father.” She said accusingly.

His face reverted to a neutral expression instantly when he turned back towards her. Impressive. 

“Doesn’t everyone? He’s a very important man in town.” He said robotically. “Responsible for redeveloping more than half the town in less than five years. Amazing stuff.”

“Hmm.” She murmured noncommittally. 

He stared at her for a long, pregnant pause before saying, “Well. I should head back inside. My friend’s probably wondering where I am.”

She nodded and with one more respectful nod in her direction, Archie Andrews walked away. She imagined he could feel her eyes on him all the way to the door, but she didn’t care.

When he was inside, she started in the same direction towards the door and texted Kevin:

Omw inside. Had a chat w the new kid outside. Interesting stuff.


	2. Let's turn this thing electric

Chapter Two

The first thing Veronica noticed was the silence upon entering Thornhill. She looked around the large Victorian style foyer and saw it was empty, but she could feel a vibration under her feet and continued.

Suddenly, an older, tall man, in a tailcoat jacket with satin lapels and a bowtie made a noiseless approach towards her from the left startling her a bit.

“Hello Miss. Didn’t mean to startle you.” He said with bow. “You’re attending Miss Blossom’s soiree I assume?”

Without an answer, he turned on his heel and began walking, “Follow me.” He said needlessly. 

They walked past and under the stairs only to reach an elevator with an enormous letter ‘B” engraved on the front. The butler pressed a button and the doors opened, revealing another younger man in the same butler’s suit. He nodded towards them and the older man gestured forward. “Please. My name is Ernest. If you need anything, any help at all, feel free to find me at the main level.”

Veronica nodded with a polite smile and entered the elevator. She watched the elevator attendant hit a button that stated simply ‘ Lower Level ‘.

 

When the doors opened, the music was thrumming a hip hop beat and she stepped out into what was, essentially a ballroom, but laid out like a nightclub with a dj booth and surrounding booths and loungers where her peers all sat and chattered away. In the very center was a dance floor and she could see the Pussycats leading a dance that had been trending on social media in the past few weeks.

Josie locked eyes with her instantly and squealed waving her over as she swayed her hips side to side.

Veronica winked back and gestured as if to say she needed a drink. Josie nodded and turned around as the beat dropped to start the next step and the crowd continued watching the inevitable superstar twirl around effortlessly. 

She could see a stocked bar at the back and it appeared Sweet Pea and Reggie, of all people, were bartending. The handsome boys grinned as some sophomore Vixens threw singles in their tip jars and started to dance, putting on a show for them. She walked past the dance floor to where they were.

“Baby Vixens,” she said to them, happy that she could do so now this year as a new co-captain and an upperclassmen. 

They looked embarrassed that she’d caught them thirst trapping her classmates and twittered nervously. “Hey V!” They said in unison.

“Your outfit is so chic,” one of them, Amber Evers, said to her. “Like always!”

Veronica knew undoubtedly that Amber was screwing Nick, but she also knew it wasn’t the girl’s fault. Nick had more than likely shamelessly pursued the younger blonde, thinking Veronica would never know the wiser seeing as they rarely spoke outside of practice. But Veronica Lodge had something that no money or privilege could buy and that was intuition. Perhaps she’d adapted it from constantly trying to decipher what her shady parents were always up to, but either way, she was grateful for her aptitude at picking up when someone was getting one over on her. 

Veronica did a little twirl, “ Much appreciated. Flown in from Barney’s last month.”

Hand over their hearts, they fawned at her, probably somewhat fakely, but she couldn’t care less. She knew that they did admire her whether they wanted to or not.

“Well ladies,” she told them, “enjoy your night. I have a gin and tonic with my name on it. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She winked again, this time at Amber, who froze for a fraction of a second at the comment, unsure how to react.

Making it easy for the girl, Veronica simply walked away and approached the cause of her boyfriend’s constant jealousy: one Reggie Mantle.

“Lady V,” he purred with a smirk, “so glad you blessed us with your presence tonight. I was wondering when you’d get here.”

She raised her body onto the stool across from him. “You know us city kids. We like to wait a bit to see if it gets shut down before we decide if it’s worth it.”

“Should be no problem there. Kevin tells me that Sheriff Keller is on a date this lovely Friday night with no other than Mayor McCoy.” 

“Does Josie know that?”

“Of course she does. It’s why she’s on her fifth cosmo. You know she doesn’t get out much.”

“Speaking of. Gin and tonic on the rocks, please.”

“I don’t know. Could get kinda watery.”

“Trust. It won’t be here long.”

He slapped a hand on the counter and made a quick one for her. She could see a line starting to form near Sweet Pea’s end of the bar. People regarded Reggie chatting away with Veronica in annoyance, but he seemed to pay them no mind.  
“You want another?” He asked watching her suck it down with her straw in under a minute flat. 

“Please?” And then, “Actually? A shot. Tequila. Light.”

In another moment, it was in front of her and she tossed it back. She shuddered from the taste of the alcohol and started to giggle when she noticed Reggie staring at her arms.

She looked at her elbows and the back of her forearms and saw that they were purple with bruises.

“And they say cheerleading’s not a sport,” she remarked. 

“People who say that are pussies who couldn’t pull it off if they tried.”

“Dicks.”

“What?”

“Those people are dicks,” she repeated hopping down from her stool now feeling the warmth of the alcohol coat her belly. She pulled a twenty out of her purse and tossed it in the jar. “Dicks are sensitive. But pussies? Those things can take a pounding.”

Reggie threw his head back and chuckled at the hilarity of her statement.

“Oh Veronica. You never cease to amuse me.” 

She bit her lip cutely, “I know. Now go help Sweet Pea. He’s drowning over there.”

He did just that, but she noticed him watch her as she walked away. 

This thing between Reggie and her had always been complicated. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t know he was still crushing on her and in a way, she could see what he saw in their dynamic. It was playful, supportive, and always comfortable. And he was hot. But the bigger part of her knew that Reggie was a notorious player who she could never take seriously and he knew it too. He’d dated a number of girls from both this side and across the river and they always ended the same. A guy like Reggie wanted to graduate and travel the world by himself and become wealthy enough that he could come back and buy Riverdale just as Veronica’s father had. His mind was always ten steps ahead and she knew that no matter how much he wanted to, he could make no promises to Veronica and she would not sully their solid friendship in order to play with fire. 

She pulled her phone out only to see she that had two texts now, one from Kevin and one from Betty.

From B: Kevin is trying to smoke hookah to impress some Southside party crashers. Halp!

From Kevin: Me and B are in the den outside by the pool. Comeeeee.

Chuckling at her friends, she texted them both in their group chat.

Be there in a min flat

 

 

The hookah smoking had commenced by the time Veronica arrived. Betty and Kevin sat shoulder to shoulder on a rattan canopy sofa that was detachable. The other half of the sofa was on the other side of the table and she could see three backs decked out in Serpent leather, though she couldn’t see there faces until she stepped closer.

“V!” Betty cried in relief. She scooted Kevin --who was prattling away with with a skinny kid in a Serpent jack to his right-- over and Veronica slid her slim body in between them smoothly and hugged Betty. 

“Sorry I took so long. I was talking to Reggie at the bar,” she explained.

Betty gave her a knowing look, but didn’t address it, “S’ok I’m just waiting for the hookah to get to me. I’ve never tried it you know.”

“Never?” The boy across from them asked and Veronica looked at him, startled by his remarkably pale green eyes.

“I’m Joaquin by the way. This is Mickey,” pointing to his right, “and Danny,” to the guy talking to Kevin.

“Veronica,” she offered. He had an intense stare that freaked her out, but she knew better than to act afraid of him, a Serpent no less. 

“No, we don’t smoke.” Betty answered sweetly. Veronica looked at her. Her pale blonde hair was down in beachy waves as opposed to her usual ponytail and Veronica thought it looked amazing. And longer than she’d remembered. She saw a twinkle in Betty’s eye and knew that she was flirting.

Interesting. 

“Well here then, don’t let me take the experience away from you,” he told her handing her the nozzle. “This one’s green apple. You’ll like it.”

She gazed up at him with her darker jungle green eyes and grabbed it, hesitantly placing it at the tip of her lips.

He was enamored and leaned forward, watching her intently and coached her, “Now before you do anything, make sure you’ve exhaled and start on a fresh inhale, soft, but steady…”

She did as she was told and thirty seconds later exhaled a huge amount of smoke like a pro.  
“Whooo!” Joaquin and Mickey cheered, making even Veronica laugh at their excitement.   
Betty gave a light cough, but smirked, “Not that bad.” She looked at her friend. “You want it next, Veronica?”

Veronica had smoked hookah before and didn’t mind it, but seeing as she’d just had her tobacco fill outside, she declined.

“No thanks, but are you gonna finish that?” She nodded at Betty’s cider beer on the coaster in front of her.”

Betty shook her head and went to take another hit. Veronica picked up her beer and started sipping just as Betty started coughing up a storm. Veronica giggled, pulling the nozzle out of her hand and handing it back to Joaquin before rubbing Betty’s back.

“You okay, Cooper?”

 

Betty nodded, but her eyes had begun to water a bit. She took the beer out of Veronica’s hand and sipped it to nurse her throat.

“I feel lightheaded,” she said.

“It’s supposed to give you a buzz,” Mickey explained. “Enjoy it.”

Betty just coughed more in response.

Just then, two large hands clapped Joaquin on the shoulder.

“You actually snuck your way in, you s.o.b.!” Jughead Jones shouted in excitement.

The Serpents stood up unanimously to hug the Golden Boy of North Riverdale. Betty stopped coughing immediately and Veronica could feel her stiffen next to her.

Veronica looked behind the hugging boys and could see a smiling Archie Andrews.

“And you?” Joaquin cried, snatching up the red head. “You move to the North Side for two weeks and suddenly, I don’t hear from you.”

“Yeah, man,” Archie answered, “Jughead’s mom has been talking to my dad and they’ve got me and Jug on lockdown. She made a curfew and keeps giving us these lectures about college prep time. I start at the new high school Monday.”

“Well at least our boy is not in the North Side by his lonesome anymore, eh?” Mickey grinned with an arm around Jughead.

“Are you kidding me?” Archie said, “They treat this kid like his shit’s golden around here. He just made wrestling captain.” 

Jughead lowered his head modestly, but the boys all made a commotion, shaking his shoulders with elation. 

Betty and Veronica watched entirely mute, while Kevin looked on in lust and amusement at Riverdale’s bad boys.

“Come sit,” Joaquin said, “We just made some NorthSide friends, one of whom just popped her hookah cherry. You might know her. Betty?” 

Jughead looked over and his grin dropped, looking at the blonde in question. Archie looked over as well and for the first time, noticed Veronica and her friends squeezed up on the rattan sectional. They locked eyes briefly, but the raven haired girl looked more focused on her friend.

Betty made the first move and stood, putting her beer down.

“We’ve met,” she said plainly. Then she turned to Veronica, “I need to use the bathroom.”

Though it was more of a statement than an invitation, Veronica stood immediately and linked arms with her. Kevin followed suit, but waved meekly at Danny who returned the gesture.

“Well hopefully we’ll see you around, ladies,” Mickey said with a flirtatious lilt eyeing Veronica’s bare legs. 

Veronica simpered coyly, but shrugged as if it say Who knows? She let Betty lead the way.


	3. I guess that's just the motion

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three

 

While perched on the edge of a bronze clawfoot tub, Kevin Keller picked up the flier that had been posted on every wall of the lower level of the Blossom’s mansion tonight. It featured a map of Thornhill’s ballroom along with an illustrated guide to every restroom and off limits area. Trying out his Cheryl Blossom impression, Kevin straightened his spine, and read in his sharpest pitch: 

 

“The Manor at Thornhill boasts nine and a half bathrooms, five of which are available to partygoers tonight. Below we have a map detailing any and every available restroom on the  lower level . These are the ONLY restrooms available to partygoers tonight. Might you need to know, the Manor at Thornhill also boasts thirty-three security cameras. If I catch anyone snooping in the upper level or putting your grody little fingers on my family’s precious heirlooms, I WILL be pressing charges. Feel free to try me. 

Your gracious hostess, Cheryl Bombshell.”

 

Veronica who sat on the covered marble toilet was doubled over in laughter as she passed Kevin the mostly empty bottle of vodka that only fifteen minutes ago, she’d bribed Sweet Pea for with another twenty dollar bill. It had been less than halfway full when Veronica asked for it, knowing she couldn’t carry both her clutch and multiple drinks to the most private and obscure bathroom in the billiard room where Betty and Kevin awaited her. For reasons unknown to her, Reggie had been MIA at the bar, instead replaced by a sullen Dilton Doiley who’d recited a spiel about Cheryl’s strict rules against excessive alcohol service tonight and the Blossom’s family responsibility to the community.

 

“ _ No bottle service. Two drinks and one shot maximum.” _ He’d said to her. _ As if that could stop her. _

 

“I don’t know, man, I met a lot of crackpot socialites at equestrian camp in New York this summer and I still don’t think  _ anyone  _ holds a candle to Cheryl Blossom. No offense, B. I know that’s family.” Veronica added quickly, “On the other hand… she’s doing something right. She’s on her way to being Student Council President her Junior year; her hair reaches her ass with no split ends, and to top it off, she has a pretty sick shoe collection.” She tilted her head in thought, realizing she was impressed.

 

Kevin hummed in agreement, “Don’t forget to mention that the girl knows how to throw a party.”  He moved to hand the bottle to Betty but she declined, instead complaining in the mirror about the glassy red eyes she sported after her coughing fit outside.

 

“I got eye drops, Bets.” Veronica stood, swaying a bit after picking her clutch off the floor. That last swig of Tito’s had given her the rush of excitement she was craving tonight; she decided then that she would stop drinking.  _ Limits and all that.  _

 

Grabbing Betty around the waist, she sat her down on the toilet she’d been sitting on just moments before.

 

“Head back.” She instructed pulling out the tiny clear bottle. 

 

However, each time she went to put the drops in, Betty flinched. Veronica looked at her expectantly.

 

“I’m sorry.” The blonde snickered after a shoulder wiggle, an attempt to shake off her nerves, “You know I hate eye stuff.”

 

Hand on her hip and eyebrows raised, Veronica replied, “You want to walk around the rest of the night with smudged mascara? Fine by me.”

 

“My dad always says it helps to ask a question. Takes their mind off it,” Kevin told them absentmindedly while scrolling through his social media feed that consisted mostly of shirtless male models.

 

“Right,” said Veronica. “Head back.”

 

Betty, determined as ever, did as she was told and tried to focus on what her friend was about to ask.

 

A pause.

 

“So... what’s going on with you and Jughead?” Veronica asked in her most innocent voice whilst applying the drop.

 

Betty’s left eye closed right before it entered, landing right on her lash line.

 

“Bee!” Veronica scolded.

 

Kevin’s posture perked up suddenly more interested in the conversation.

 

Betty rushed for toilet paper and dabbed at her eyeliner attempting to salvage its precision. “Why would you  _ ask  _  me that?” She shrieked. 

 

This time, Kevin answered, “Maybe because it’s  _ so _ obvious that he’s been putting his stinger in your honey since summer.”

 

Betty’s moss colored eyes nearly popped out of her head. “ _ What _ ?”

 

“I mean were you trying to hide it?” Veronica asked with genuine confusion, “Like even though you  _ said _ you signed up for F.P.’s driving lessons this summer, between the intense gazing and your general disappearance for the entire month of August, I assumed Jughead Jones was the one actually showing you how to  _ parallel park _ .”

 

Kevin squawked in hilarity at the innuendo, but simmered down when he saw Betty’s quiet, somber expression. She looked lost for a minute, unsure what to say.

 

“It wasn’t like that,” she whispered. Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. _ To heck with mascara _ , she thought.

 

“Well that’s why I’m asking you, beautiful B.” Veronica grabbed her friend’s soft cheeks and laid a kiss on her forehead, “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

Betty sniffled, her nose now a hint of pink, and looked away for a breath before responding, “It was one time. We had sex once.”

 

Both of her friends waited patiently in silence for her continue.

 

“I **_was_** taking driving lessons with F.P.” She wiped a stray tear away, “He was pretty great actually. But… every now and again Jughead was there and tagged along for my lessons. And then one day, F.P cancelled and it was just me and Jug. And then I was skipping lessons to sneak off with him. And mostly it was… _innocent_. He’s so _popular_ you know. In the North and Southside. So hard to get to know when there’s always a crowd around him. And this opportunity fell out of the sky to get to know him and I enjoyed it. And I could tell he enjoyed getting to know me. But he’s so caught up on being this guy… this unapproachable _stud_ , that he just… pretended like it never happened.” Her face crumpled and Veronica felt her stomach drop.

 

“Shhhh,” she whispered hugging her, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry, B. Forget him. He’s a lost little boy and you are a  _ woman. _ ”

 

Veronica felt her heart seize up at her friend’s humiliation. She hated how the women in her life, fierce and loyal, always ended up vulnerable and at the whims of insecure, egotistical men. Her mother, her best friend, and herself included.

 

“I know,” Betty answered, wiping away the last of her cat eyes with toilet paper. Veronica thought she still looked beautiful, cheeks rosy and lips full from crying. “I just… he fooled me. Tonight I saw him and it’s like, this whole time he’s been two different people. And the person he wants to be is not someone I know.” 

 

Veronica moved to tuck the blonde waves behind her friend’s ears and leaned in. “Well you want to know something Betty Cooper? Maybe he doesn’t know you either.”

  
  
  


The beat to the song dropped and Kevin, Betty, and Veronica cheered and started jumping to the house music thumping on the speakers.

 

From her vantage point in the center of the room Veronica could see Josie and Reggie grinding on each other a little way to her right and Cheryl and Elio heavy petting somewhere in the corner, but her brain only registered these things for a moment before her need to move took over. She and Kevin had started a chant, coercing Betty to knock back the rest of the bottle of vodka a while ago in the bathroom. It was just after midnight now and the effects of the alcohol drew more people to the dance floor. Veronica felt comforted by the heat of the warm bodies around her and knew her guard was all the way down.

 

Kevin and Betty started a corny shoulder bop in unison on the chorus and burst out laughing. Veronica smiled, just happy to see her friends happy, especially Betty who’d apparently been having an emotional crisis for the past few weeks and had kept it to herself. She hadn’t wanted to pry, knowing Betty to be a private person, but she was a little hurt that Betty hadn’t told Veronica about losing her virginity. To North Riverdale’s star athlete and former Southside juvenile delinquent no less. Veronica wasn’t stupid. She knew somewhere deep,  _ deep  _ down inside that sweet and gentle Betty Cooper harbored a dark, complex, hidden-- dare she say it-- downright _ naughty  _ alter ego that she had yet to meet, but had caught a glimpse of one random night whilst playing a little revenge prank on a douchey football player freshman year.

 

As she rolled her hips to the beat, Veronica could faintly feel her stinging tailbone and she reminded herself that Betty wasn’t the only one keeping secrets. Like the thought manifested him, she abruptly felt warm hands on her waist.

 

“You been hiding from me?” Nick said in her ear, pressing close.

 

“I’ve been having fun. Keep up,” She said playing along. The clear liquor had purged her system of any sort of feeling. She started to dance on her boyfriend, reminded of the freshman year party that had brought them together. 

 

Even at fourteen, Nicholas St. Clair had acted like a business man in a teenager’s body. He had pursued Veronica fervidly, telling her he was convinced they were to take over the world together someday. She had told her mom about it, who had, in turn, betrayed her by letting her father know of the boy and his intentions. Only a few months after that party she had shown up to Sunday dinner to find the St. Clair’s at her dining room table and Hiram fully immersed in conversation with Dominick St. Clair. It had been less of a choice to be with him, moreso an implied given based off of their parents’ very mutual and very enthusiastic approval of each other.

 

“Oh I’m  _ up _ ,” he whispered gripping her closer to him so she could feel his arousal. Her heart sped up in excitement, but she knew it was once again, the effects of the alcohol. She hadn’t passionately touched, nor been attracted to Nick for a while. She supposed it started when she’d found out he was cheating at the end of last school year, but she also knew his childish outbursts and heavy drug use turned her off from the beginning. She had been idiotically passive about these issues from the start of their relationship, merely scolding him when he threw things and raised his voice at her. She had confused his hissy fits with passion for and interest in her, but she knew now that nothing interested Nick more than serving his own needs by any means necessary.

 

“You look  _ so _ good tonight. Let’s go find a room.” He murmured in her ear, brushing her raven locks away to the other shoulder. 

 

She turned her head back to look at Nick. His lips were wet and his eyes glassy from the number of chemicals he had ingested tonight. He was a handsome kid, with teasing blue eyes and curly chestnut hair that he kept short around the ears. But when she looked at him, she felt no butterflies in her chest. Perhaps out of habit she still turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

It was then that her eyes, of their own accord, looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with one Archie Andrews. At a tufted red booth at the far end of the room directly across from where she stood he sat alone sipping at a beer and blatantly watching. Her. Them. He brought the bottle to his lips again but neither blinked nor looked away when she caught his gaze.

 

Her feet stopped moving immediately and she quickly looked away. She forced her eyes to look up at her boyfriend. He was still rubbing his hands down her back and up her waist and apparently hadn’t noticed her attention falter. She grabbed the lapel of Nick’s jacket, moving him in front of her trying to block Archie’s view of her. The last thing she needed was Nick to fall into another jealous rage. It was then that she noticed that his shirt had been untucked and rebuttoned, sloppily so. The middle button was missing altogether.  She dropped her hands, but didn’t look away. Veronica hated that she felt a sting of humiliation when she was already privy to Nick’s indiscretions.

 

He looked down, trying to figure out what she was looking at and like the seasoned liar that he was, chuckled easily giving nothing away. 

 

“I may have went too hard earlier with the pills.” He attempted with a wry grin, “I got stuffy earlier and freaked, trying to yank it off.”

 

She gave him her death stare and suddenly felt repulsed at the sight of him. The alcohol fueled her anger.

 

“Stay  _ away _ from me, you hear me?”

 

His smile dropped and his jaw clenched, but she could see the tiniest hint of guilt creeping through. “Veroni-” he started.

 

“I’m serious,” she hissed, slapping his hand away as he reached for her, “You expect me to believe that complete and utter bull? You must be out of your mind. Not to mention... what you did today. You’re lucky I don’t ask my father for anything. You’re lucky I hate him more than I hate you or else I’d ask him to  _ kill you _ for putting your hands on me. I told you if you ever hurt me again it was over now  **get away from me** !”

 

These last words were said loud enough that the people closest to her could hear.

 

Betty pulled her back by her arm, “What’s going on?”

 

“You better get the fuck out of my way,” she could hear Nick say to Kevin. Nick worked out regularly and often loved to show off his muscular biceps in polos and rolled up button ups, but his physique did little to intimidate her best guy friend, who was also athletic, a track star, that at 6’3 loomed over Nick. 

 

“Leave her alone, Nick. I’m not gonna say it again.” Kevin growled. His impeccably groomed and normally angelic face was twisted in disdain.

 

“Listen, you  _ fa _ -” But he didn’t get to finish because Reggie had already forcefully shoved him to the floor.

 

Nick, no doubt fueled by the drugs and now amped up by his anger, was back on his feet in seconds and swung, punching Reggie squarely in the nose. Veronica and Josie both screamed and both girls moved to tend to him, but Betty kad a firm grip on Veronica and pulled her back further away from the scene.

 

“Oh my  _ God _ !” Josie shouted while tilting Reggie’s head back as he put a hand over his now gushing nose.  

 

Suddenly, the music was cut off and Jughead Jones was tackling Nick St. Clair to the floor. Nick twisted in his arms, but Jughead, a skilled wrestler, maneuvered the other boy’s limbs deftly. He tried forcing him into submission, but Nick jerked relentlessly causing Jughead to press a forearm firmly onto his throat.

 

“STOP!” Jughead’s voice boomed, but Nick still struggled, enraged and prideful as ever in his arms. His face was red and veins looked about ready to burst from his forehead but he still kicked and pressed on.

 

Without any warning, Archie Andrews came forward calmly and crouched down next to Jughead. He proceeded to grab a handful of Nick’s curls at the crown of his head and punched him solidly at the side of the head; one solid thump caused Nick to pass out.

 

“Oh my God!” This time, coming from the host, Cheryl Blossom herself. She strutted forward in sky high fire engine red stilettos and threw her hands out. “What the hell?!” 

 

Joaquin and Mickey appeared at the same time, lazily assessing the commotion and snickering at the scene.

 

“He’ll be alright.” The green eyed Serpent King assured everyone, tilting his head to inspect the face of the unconscious male on the floor, “Ol’ Serpent trick.” He winked dashingly.

 

“Last I checked,” Cheryl barked angrily, “No one who lives South of Sweetwater River was invited to my Back to School party.”

 

“Well as of two weeks ago,” Archie told her amused and unapologetic, “I live at 56 Governor Ave. I’d say that’s about two miles away from you. I’m Archie Andrews, by the way. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

“They’re my friends, Cheryl.” Jughead replied with a tired sigh, standing to his feet, leaving Nick where he lay. 

 

Cheryl bit the inside her cheek looking like she wanted to say more, but backed down at Jughead’s approval. Even she knew he was sort of a big deal this year and certainly the most talked about kid in school at the moment. 

 

“Well anyone want to explain how we’re going to get him back to his very influential family without explaining that he was assaulted?” She asked.

 

“He’s been drinking a lot and is on at least three different drugs right now,” Veronica told them with a stony expression. Her arms were crossed defensively around herself. On her left, Betty still gripped one of them, either supportively or protectively or both. She suddenly felt embarrassed by the scene they’d caused. “Chances are he won’t remember this tomorrow. It’s happened before.”

 

“I’ll take him home,” Jughead offered, “Give me his address, Veronica.”

 

“Splendid,” Cheryl clapped with finality, “See to it then.” She turned and called to the DJ, “Music on, Ambrose! The night is young.”

 

Their peers laughed and cheered and resumed their dancing as he did just that, but for she and her friends it felt like the night was over. Now they had Nick to deal with. Veronica watched Josie hurriedly push Reggie towards the bar in search of napkins and ice.

 

Veronica watched Archie check to see that Nick was breathing. Presumably satisfied, he and Mickey lifted Nick’s deadweight body with a minor struggle before heading towards the exit. Jughead strutted off behind them with Joaquin and Danny flanking both sides, their Serpent jackets on full display from the back. 

 

Knowing she needed to give him the address, Veronica followed, Kevin at her side. She turned back and saw Betty had let go of her and was stopped a few feet behind them. She looked hesitant before shaking her head to herself and catching up to them.

  
  


With a grunt, Archie and Mickey shoved Nick headfirst into the spacious trunk of Jughead’s enormous SUV. Veronica had heard rumors that the car had been basically a bribe to keep Jughead from rebelling and dropping out when his parents forced him to transfer to North Riverdale last year mid-semester.  

 

“Really?” Veronica asked, “Why don’t you just put him in the back seat?”

 

“Last thing we need is him waking up and spazzing on me on the road,” Jughead said, shutting the back with finality.  He looked at Veronica and his eyes flickered briefly to her friend, looking away quickly. Betty scratched behind her ear and seemed fascinated with the lamppost nearest to her on the Blossom’s lawn. 

 

He stepped forward looking somewhat shy and handed Veronica his phone. She typed in the address to the St. Clair residence and handed it back to him. He nodded looking at the screen.

 

“You still need that ride?” Danny asked Kevin, ignoring the weird looks Mickey gave him. 

Betty turned to look at Kevin and though it was night and hard to tell, his expression gave his blush away.

 

“We rode here with Josie.” He explained with a shrug, “You know she’s always the last girl on the dance floor. I had to secure a Plan B for us.” 

 

“Actually, man,” Mickey told him, “We’ve got a water cooler in the back. Only got room for one more.”

 

“You need a ride?” Jughead asked suddenly looking at the blonde. Bettly stumbled, drunk and startled at suddenly being addressed.

 

“No,” She insisted instantly at the same time Kevin asked, “Oh, can you?”

 

Betty shot a glare at Kevin and explained, “I’ll go with Veronica.”

 

“Veronica came here with him,” Archie countered, hands in his pockets. He nodded towards the trunk.

 

Veronica sighed realizing where this was headed. The alcohol had tired her and she was tempted, but remembered what Betty had told her in the bathroom earlier.  “Someone has to drive back Nick’s car. But me and Betty don’t have our licenses yet. We’ll just wait and ask Reggie or Sweet Pea.”

 

Archie shrugged, “I mean I’d do it but I don’t have mine yet either. Either way, he can come back for it.”

 

“It’s fine.” Veronica assured them. “Reggie will do it.”

 

“You don’t even know Reggie can drive tonight,” Jughead countered with a shrug of his boxy shoulders, “just leave it here. Screw this guy’s car. And anyway, he shouldn’t have been getting that messed up if he was supposed to take you home, Veronica. That’s dangerous.”

 

He was right, but she looked away in annoyance. “B?” She asked. 

 

“Fine.” Betty ground out.

  
  


A/N: I got more on the way. Just wanted to post the first three chapters up so I can see if you dig it. Please leave Kudos and Comments if you get a chance. They give me life! I got more Bughead and Varchie on the way. Subscribe and stay tuned.

Xo, CC


	4. This is not about us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all. Idk about anybody else but sometimesss I find the use of lyrics in a ff cringy af (lmao) but bear with me this chapter. I kept them to a minimum and it may or may not serve a further purpose in the story later on. Disclaimer: There are references to songs in this chapter, none of which exist. Neither does Syd Walsh or Analog Winter Club.

Chapter Four

 

You could hear a pin drop. Well, that wasn’t quite true.

Veronica could hear a snore escaping Nick’s sinuses in the back behind them, but it did nothing to dissolve the soundlessness of everything. She and Betty sat in the back seat side by side in silence as Jughead drove. Archie accompanied him in the passenger seat simply staring out his window.

 

Jughead, presumably aware of the steadily rising awkwardness, started playing with the radio dial. A soft rock song was playing on the radio:

 

_ Our bodies on the sand... _

_ Your body is a wonder, I’ll use my hands... _

 

Hitting the switch again, he listened:

 

 

_ We don't have to tell nobody _

_ I just want to leave this party... _

_ With you _

 

Again:

 

_ -Sorry? _

_ Cause I’m missing more than just your- _

 

And again:

__

_ See ya in the club and you're totally bossed out _

_ My old chick crying cause she know that she lost out _

 

Halting his hand, he raised the volume a bit as the hip hop song played a catchy beat. Only for it to stop as the song reached the hook and a male voice crooned over the speaker:

 

_ I think I fell in love _

 

_In love, ln love_

 

Archie reached over and hit the aux mode button while plugging his phone in and about a minute later, the familiar opening riffs of _Knock It Off_ came through the speakers.

 

Betty and Veronica, who had been resting their heads back in drunken silence, turned to look at each other with soft, hazy smiles. Since the summer before eighth grade, B and V had formed  _ uber  _ obsessions with  grunge bands, namely their lead singers. Betty had been the one to introduce Veronica to bands like Nirvana and Analog Winter Club while soaking at the Lodge’s indoor pool. Like a time capsule, the song brought on the earliest memories of their friendship. It was the summer that had moved Veronica from Manhattan to Riverdale. Bored and in need of entertainment, the thirteen year old had made her way over to the River Record Store in search of a vinyl player and that was where she had encountered a tall blonde girl about her age who--she thought at the time-- couldn’t be more different from her. They were both perusing the aisles when Veronica spotted Betty Cooper’s pigtails and cut off shorts; she remembered thinking how starkly they contrasted Veronica’s plaid jumper dress and sleek, black bob. Fascinated by the pretty, “All-American” looking girl, Veronica had approached her and introduced herself before inviting the girl to her new house in Riverdale. 

 

Betty had looked intimidated at Veronica’s attention, especially when she finally did come over to the Lodge’s newly renovated Venetian style mansion and realized just what kind of people the Lodge's were. But she and Veronica clicked instantly the moment Betty laid the vinyl Analog Winter: Volume One on her Crosley player and Veronica got her first listen of their dreamy lead singer Syd Walsh. They had been best friends ever since. Veronica rose her brows in delight as she started to nod her head to the beat. She lip synced:

 

_ I saw her on Maple _

_ Stopped and told her get in _

_ She say this town is boring _

_ Want to know where I been _

_ Couldn’t shake her _

_ Had to take her _

_ Just a matter of when _

 

Betty made a hand mic and joined her. The two girls, under an unusual spell of silliness, started shaking their hair riotously on the chorus:

 

_ This might be the end, my friend! _

_ Woman going off the bend! _

_ Half woman, half lion _

_ You’re gonna learn when to _

_ Knock it off! _

 

“You good back there?” Jughead wondered with a raised brow. Veronica could see his eyes on them through the rearview mirror. The corner of his lips were turned up in a faint smile. Even Archie chuckled from beside him once he saw the hair thrashing happening behind him.

Elated in her intoxication, Veronica felt like the song had been laid divinely in her path. She had no idea why but it lifted a weight in her and she felt free suddenly, with the windows down, blowing her hair back. She didn’t care about anything in that moment. Not her parents, nor her breakup with the sleeping boy behind her, nor the opinions of the boys in front of her.  

It wasn’t long before Jughead and Archie were also singing along and thrashing to the music and even Betty started laughing at that. The blonde seemed to have lost all of her blues from earlier and now seemed intent on just enjoying the song and the moment.

When the song nearly reached the end, Archie lowered the volume a bit and said, “Who knew Northside princesses listened to anything other than Ariana Grande?”

“Who knew Southside Serpents even liked music? Could’ve sworn your interests stopped at petty theft and drug dealing?” Veronica quipped without missing a beat.

Archie let out a sharp laugh and put a hand over his heart, faux-wounded, “Well for one I play standard and bass guitar. And two, that’s just  _ rich _ coming from Hiram Lodge’s daughter.” 

Veronica sat up straighter at this and narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, “That’s not what you had to say about him earlier.”

“And yet you knew what I meant,” he retorted.

“Archie,” Jughead said with a warning tone.

“No,” said Veronica, “it’s fine. If you’re trying to break my heart, _Archiekins_ , I have sorer spots than that one.”

“I’m not trying to break  _ anything _ ,” he assured her, “Just making conversation.”

Veronica wanted to be more annoyed than she was, but she could admit she’d started it. She’d known his comment was merely a joke. Instead, she found herself impressed at his quick tongue. Even her parents had often found it hard to keep up with her when she was feeling combative. With Archie, though, it felt like sport and it exhilarated her to voice her snide thoughts and have no one hold it against her. 

She was not an unpopular girl. Beautiful and generous, she had acquired a lot of fairweather friends in her short life but ultimately very few close ones. With the exception of Betty and Kevin, most people had a hard time deciphering her stormy moods at times and on multiple occasions, she’d been informed by people that they’d assumed her attitudes were caused by the fact that she didn’t like them. Which wasn’t true. Mostly.

Veronica was sure that she didn’t dislike Archie Andrews, but she wasn’t sure she did like him either. He was both tactful and blunt, attentive and distant and there was something about him that told her he was much more than he let on. Until she figured out what that was--she decided-- she would hold off on feeling any one way about him. After all, she was the same girl who had once thought that Nick St. Clair held the moon and the stars. She would let actions speak for themselves.

The song was over and the next one started, another familiar song from her past, and Veronica turned to Betty.

“Can I sleep at yours?” She asked softly. “I don’t want to go home tonight.”

“Of course, V,” Betty smiled at her, “I’m glad you want to. It's been a while." Leaning in closer, she whispered, "We have to talk about Nick anyway. What the hell was that tonight? He needs help.”

_ You have no idea. _ Veronica wanted to say. 

“Yeah,” she heard herself agree instead. “Later though.” As if to explain her reasoning she looked ahead at the two boys who were talking a bit quietly themselves up front. In all honesty, the volume of the music had allowed both friend groups a bit of privacy and Veronica couldn’t really decipher what was being said up front in the enormous car, but she had a feeling they didn’t want her or Betty to hear.

Veronica didn’t know what she was going to say to Betty. How she going to explain what had been going on with Nick. There was no real way to describe it. Well, maybe there was.

_ Abuse. _

She knew that was the word she was going to have to say. Something she was going to have to admit out loud. That it had been happening and that she had been letting it. But there were rarely any marks left behind; it was primarily pulled hair, shoving, and manhandling. It was screaming and manipulation tactics. The wounds were all internal up until this evening when he’d thrown her to the floor after she’d refused to go into detail about her goings-about with Reggie. That was only hours ago. He had finally left marks, but even she knew that they didn’t definitively prove anything. 

Veronica thought of her mother, a woman who--she remembered from a young age-- had always allowed her father to boss her around. Every now and then, her mother made an aggressive argument with Hiram regarding the way they were raising their daughter, but Veronica saw the way her father could make her mother clamp up, shut down, with a single viperous look. She wondered if she was just fulfilling a cycle, a statistic that made her project herself as a strong, successful woman who secretly let herself be controlled mind and body by a monster.

Jughead turned onto Wilson Drive towards the St. Clair residence, a grand modern-looking two story at the end of the cul-de-sac. He creeped his truck forward slowly as if cops were bound to surround the vehicle of drunk teenagers at any moment. He stopped in front of the house and turned off the engine.

“Is anyone awake?” Archie asked suddenly, assumably to Veronica. She realized he was talking about the St. Clair’s when she saw him inspect the large house that stood quietly, all the lights off. She looked at the clock and saw it had just turned 1:30 a.m.

“I don’t know,” Veronica answered, “They might not even be home. His dad works a lot and his mom likes to take a lot of irregular vacations. There’s usually a nanny, Therese, who lives here and watches his little sister.”

“Does she know you?” Jughead asked.

“Of course.” Veronica answered.

Archie and Jughead, seemingly comforted at the fact, both opened their doors at her response without wasting a minute.

Veronica watched them shut their doors. Before she could react Archie had opened her door and was looking at her expectantly.

“Come on,” he said, and to her surprise offered a hand so she could step out of the tall truck in her heels with some dignity. Veronica knew she should probably feel cold at this hour but the alcohol and dancing had overheated her body. She felt light on her feet, if even a bit fearless. She looked back at Betty who informed them she would be staying back to keep a lookout. Archie nodded in agreement and shut the door.

“His key is in his pocket. We can let ourselves in.” She said to the boys as they opened up the trunk and dragged her (now ex) boyfriend out into their arms. Archie had a hold on Nick’s shoulders while Jughead held the boy’s legs. She reached into Nick’s blazer and pulled out his keys before leading the way. 

In the quiet of the night, she could hear her heels clack noisily on the driveway leading up to the lawn and tried to slow her steps, mindful so as not to draw attention to the group. When they got to the door, she reached down and undid the straps on her pumps before stepping out of them and falling to her normal height. She looked back only to just catch Jughead and Archie looking away from her bare legs before she turned to unlock the front door.

 

Inside the house things moved pretty smoothly. No one appeared to be home and if they were, they didn’t wake as Jughead and Archie essentially threw Nick’s body haphazardly onto his king sized bed. Dusting themselves off, both boys left the room, satisfied with having helped at all, but Veronica moved towards the bed and, remembering how much Nick had consumed that night, turned him on his side before pulling his blazer and shoes off. 

Lastly, she went over to the mini fridge that sat just beside the bed and pulled out a water bottle. Putting it on the bedside table along with his keys, she turned to head out only to notice Archie had waited for her.

“Jug already headed back to the car,” he explained with a whisper, “I wanted to make sure he didn’t wake up.”

She simply nodded in understanding, unsure of how to respond and together they made their way down the stairs.

When they were outside again, Archie walked ahead towards the car, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. She pointed towards her shoes before sitting down at the top step. She went to slide on the first one before fastening the ankle strap.

Archie, hands in pockets, watched her amused. “You can’t walk barefoot for a few moments, princess? Just put em on in the car.”

She rose a brow at being called “princess” again, but merely said, “I think they need a minute.” She nodded towards the car where Betty and Jughead were presumably inside talking.

His head nodded in sudden understanding. “Ah. I see.”

“Do you?” she wondered, grabbing the other shoe, “I see the way he looks at her and that’s about it.” When he said nothing to this she added, “Do me a favor, will you?  Tell him if he has no intentions of worshipping the ground she walks on he better step. I won’t allow her to be played.” 

“Hm,” His mouth quirked with just a tinge of amusement, “Allow? Are you her mother?” 

“ _ No _ .” she glared. “But that’s like my... sister. And I’d sooner jump in front of his  _ monster truck _ than let him hurt her.”

“Relax, alright,” he said, hands up trying to placate her, “Jughead’s not a bad guy. He has his issues… like anyone. But he’s actually a great guy. The best.”

“And I should trust your judgement of character because?”

“I should say the same about you.” He looked up towards Nick’s bedroom window.

She scoffed, looking away as she secured the strap on her other foot. “I’ve never claimed to anyone that Nick St. Clair is a great guy.”

“Yet you’re with him,” he stated rather than asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” she said, not unkindly,  “but not after tonight I’m not.”

He was quiet and for a moment she didn't think he would respond. Then,  “If you don’t mind my asking what happened tonight? Does he usually act like that? I can tell he's a kiddo head.” Kiddo was another street name for jingle jangle. 

“I  _ do _ mind you asking,” she said looking up at him again with a testy expression, “but no. He’s just been under a lot of pressure lately and the drugs don’t help. He has a problem.”

It was a half truth of sorts, the art of which she had mastered when telling people _anything_ about her life, from the state of her relationship to her father’s occupation. 

“It doesn’t have to be  _ your  _ problem, though. They got places where people handle that stuff. I'm sure his mommy and daddy can afford it.” He eyed the grandiose home once again.

They regarded each other in the same intent silence that they’d found themselves enthralled in hours ago during their introduction. Archie Andrews had an unaffected, straightforward way about him that Veronica could admit, even to herself, that was magnetic. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time someone had been so open with her yet remained still so enigmatic. She was sure he was the kind of person a lot strangers told their secrets to. He could appreciate her looks; she could tell, but he wasn't very flirtatious. It felt like he was moreso goading her, merely curious for her reaction. His stance told her he didn't care one way or another what she thought about him.

As soon as she moved to stand, Archie grabbed her hands to help her up, only this time, as if expecting it, she complied right away and let him. They each let go as soon as she stood on her two feet and they walked back to the car a safe distance from each other.

The first thing Veronica noticed upon opening her car door and crawling back inside the SUV was the weighted silence. The second was the unusually chilly look on Betty’s face. Veronica noticed Jughead’s jaw clench and unclench, but the brown-haired boy said nothing and started the car before she and Archie’s doors were even shut.

Archie and Veronica knew better than to ask any questions-- at least, now-- and the ride was staunchly quiet. Veronica noticed that Jughead, without asking, seemed to already know the directions to the Cooper residence.

Ten minutes in, Veronica decided to break the silence, using a phony conciliatory tone she’d learned in etiquette class she asked, “If you don’t mind  _ my _ asking, what brings you to North Riverdale,  _ Archiekins _ ?”

Archie turned to look at her and with a fabricated, yet admittedly dashing grin, he responded, “Well, _Ronnie_ , I must say, the change of  _ scenery _ really did it for me. I got tired of the  _ mobile homes _ and  _ rundown buildings _ and decided I was ready for the  _ pools and country clubs  _ of the Northside . So one day, my dad signed away the ol' parental rights so I could spend the rest of my high school career with my best bud,  _ Jughead _ , his lovely mom,  _ Gladys _ , and his wacky stepdad, _Bill_ .”

“Can’t forget my half-sis,  _ Jellybean _ .” Jughead added in tone that was equally telling and sarcastic, “she’s a  _ sweetheart _ .”

“The sweetest,” Archie agreed with a snort. 

“You see our dads, both decorated Southside Serpents, just wanted the best for us,” Jughead, continued, in a false happy-go-lucky tone, “they decided to force us on this side of town so that we wouldn’t get “caught up” in their lifestyles. So they gave us no choice but to leave our friends and family behind so that we could  _ maybe  _ go to college instead of ending up like them.”

“Well that was smart of them,” Veronica answered, not seeing a problem with it from a parental standpoint, “Besides, your friends and family are just on the other side of town if you need them, right?”

“Wrong,” Archie answered, his tone a tad bitter, “My dad is on the other  _ other  _ side of town serving two years at Glendale Correctional. And as of a few weeks ago Jug’s dad, is-”

“M.I.A.” Jughead finished.

“What?” Betty spoke up suddenly, “You didn’t tell me that. What happened to F.P.?”

Jughead shrugged, clenching his jaw again, “Didn’t think you cared. And I’d like to know that myself.”

“Well have you reported him missing?” The blonde slid forward, trying to get a better look at him. “This could be serious.”

“We did,” Archie said, “let’s just say that Sheriff Keller’s response wasn’t one of concern.”

“That’s fucked,” Veronica said atoneful.

“I know,” Jughead responded. Veronica could see his hands gripping and releasing the steering wheel and knew he was more upset then his tone let off. He now looked much more angry than he had moments ago and Veronica felt sorry for bringing anything up at all. Still, she asked him,

“Well what are you going to do about it? You have to find him. He could be hurt or kidnappe-”

“You don’t think we have?” Archie cut in, openly annoyed now, “Me and Jug spent the entire last week of summer driving around non-stop asking around, but no one’s seen him.”

“That’s what you were doing?” Betty whispered.

Jughead didn’t respond for a moment seemingly considering his response before saying, “Yeah. But his jacket, his bike, and all of his I.D.’s are gone which makes me think that maybe he wants to stay gone.”  

“But why wouldn’t he say anything to yo-”

“I don’t  _ know _ , Betty,” Jughead’s voice cracked on the words, revealing some of his inner turmoil. Sensing this, Betty sat back in her seat and dropped it. But the concern and confusion on her face was obvious.

Pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts, Veronica told him, “I know a guy. A Private Investigator. He can find anyone. My father uses him all the ti-”

Jughead cut her off abruptly, “We are  _ not _ giving anyone who knows Hiram Lodge information about my father and his possible whereabouts, you hear me?” 

Veronica’s jaw snapped shut in shock, but she acquiesced, “Understood.”

She knew her father was likely a dangerous man and was definitely involved in a lot of the local organized crime, but she guessed it never occurred to her that he might know and be an enemy of any of her peers’ parents. She’d known through town gossip that Jughead’s dad was the former Serpent King of the Southside, but she realized how oblivious she was to all the insidious things that were probably happening in her town that involved her own father, Hiram Lodge.

Hiram had made a comment last year to Veronica regarding Jughead when the boy had first transferred to the Northside’s High School their sophomore year. Though only sixteen, everyone from PTA moms to middle schoolers were talking about the tall, handsome, athletic Southside transplant who wore beanies that covered up his silky dark hair underneath and mostly kept to himself. There were whispers in the ladies’ room about everything from the serpent tattoo on his bicep to his butt in the wrestling uniform.

 

_ That family is garbage, Veronica. Stay far away from him.  _

 

And she had. She’d been so caught up in Student Council and Nick last year that the thought had never occurred to her to even know him. And now she felt like she did. She knew important things, personal things about him now and further, her best friend seemed to know many personal things about him as well.

 

Her father would surely lock her away in her room if he knew Veronica was in his car right now, with another Serpent in the passenger no less. And that delighted her. In that moment, she wanted to be as far removed from the life her parents had built for her as she could be. 

 

There was a box of tissues on the floor next to her foot and she picked one out of the box. 

 

“You have a pen?” She asked Betty, who shook her head.

 

Archie, having heard her, opened up the glove compartment and handed her one.

 

She scribbled numbers on the tissue and handed it, and the pen, back to Archie just as Jughead stopped in front of the Cooper house.

 

“This is my number.” She said to him, “You and Jughead put it in your phones. I’ll be in touch. I know plenty of people my dad doesn’t. I’ll find you another P.I. A trustworthy one. We’re gonna find him.”

 

She didn’t wait for a response and opened the door before jumping out. Betty slid out behind her with a meek, “Thanks.”

 

Just before she shut the door, Jughead stopped her, “Veronica, wait!”

 

“What?” She asked impatiently.

 

“I don’t have money for a P.I.” Jughead said quietly. “Just leave it.”

 

Veronica shooed the comment away with a wave of her hand, “Consider it a gift for tonight. For help with Nick and everything. Call me tomorrow. Or y’know, Betty.” With a knowing wink, she shut the door before he could protest further.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Betty said with a small smile and a shake of her head as the girls walked to her door.

 

“Thanks,” Veronica answered, satisfied with the assessment.

 

Internally, Veronica gave Jughead points for not driving away until she and Betty were safely inside. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! I read every one and now that I know you're all along for the ride I'm going to try to work out a writing schedule that I'll keep you updated on but as of now I'm optimistic and I'm prepared to post twice a week so look out for the next chapter soon. I just got a second job and I'm not quite sure what the schedule is like so I'll soon be letting you know once I figure out what days I can squeeze in writing and edits. 
> 
> XO, CC


	5. You should know where I'm coming from

Chapter Five

 

  
  


“Why did you do that, V?” Betty asked, as she threw Veronica an extra large Vixen tee that she’d acquired some time ago during freshman cheer camp.

 

Veronica caught it and set it down as she slid out of her blouse and miniskirt. She sat down on Betty’s comforter in her bra and panties and sighed, “Well for one because he really did do me a solid tonight by helping me deal with Nick. And two, because you care about him.” She pulled the t-shirt over her head.

 

“I do not,” Betty insisted, more to herself than to Veronica, “care about Jughead Jones. Anymore at least.”  
  


“Well tell your eyes to keep up with your mouth,” Veronica countered, “because as soon as you found out his dad was missing you looked like somebody kicked your puppy.”

 

Betty shrugged out of her white skater dress and stepped into a pink cotton nightie. She shook her head profusely.

 

“That’s not about, Jug, though. F.P. was so good to me this summer.” Betty said as she started to gather her hair into a ponytail, “After my dad left us in January and my mom went to the farm to see Polly and the twins, I felt like my learning to drive was the least of anyone’s priorities. Luckily Pop Tate suggested I try F.P. Apparently that’s how he makes his... legitimate living now that he’s retired from the Serpents. But he ended up helping me out in a lot of ways he didn’t have to. F.P. knew I was home alone and he checked in on me, even sent Jughead when he couldn’t. And he was always asking about my mom. He offered advice on how to deal with her when she’s in her moods. Did you know that back when there was one high school in Riverdale he and my mom used to date? For like years.”

 

Veronica’s eyebrows rose to her hairline at this. “What? Holy crap. In another life, you and Jughead might’ve been siblings.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” She turned to her vanity and began brushing through her golden waves.

 

“That’s kinda romantic actually,” Veronica marveled after considering it, “Like you and him are fulfilling the destiny of a Jones/Cooper union.”

 

“Not even,” Betty snorted. “More like a Jones/Cooper breakup.”

 

“Breakup would imply you were together together.” Veronica waited to see if her friend would elaborate on this. “So it was a… relationship?”

 

Betty turned away, walking towards the closet to hang up her dress. “If you can call two months of flirting and a few nights of fooling around a relationship then I guess.”

 

“Months?” She was impressed, “And you only had sex once?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica’s aghast tone, “Yes. It didn’t happen right away, of course. He was patient. But he sure fooled me,” She looked at Veronica knowingly, “he was gone as soon as he got what he wanted.”

 

Veronica stood from the bed while sweeping her hair in a bun and walked over to her friend. Betty pulled a hair tie off her wrist and handed it over without a word. “You heard him in the car though. He went to find F.P.”

 

“Yeah and after that?” Betty challenged, “We’ve been back at school nearly a month and he barely looks at me.”

 

“Maybe he’s embarrassed.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“I don’t presume to know how bad boys think, Elizabeth.” She smirked.

 

“Well if he’s embarrassed he’s not the only one, so I’m not about to go out of my way to make excuses for him. And that’s false because in this town, you’re like the queen of bad boys. Speaking of, what the hell was up with Nick tonight anyway? I know he likes to party, but that was lunacy, Veronica. He really scared me.”

 

“Yeah,” she said softly, “Me too.”

 

“Please tell me you’re done with him, V.” Betty’s green eyes pleaded as she grabbed Veronica’s arm. Betty didn’t notice her wince as she pressed on her bruises. The sleeves of the oversized t-shirt covered the larger ones.

 

“I am,” She nodded sincerely. “One hundred percent.”

 

“You’re way too good for a guy like that anyway.” Betty continued, “I always thought so. I don’t even see the chemistry between you anymore, V. And I haven’t for a long time. Me and Kevin were talking about bringing it up, but I’m so happy you handled it like the badass I know that you are.” She giggled.

 

Veronica decided then that she would not worry her friend further and elaborate on the real matter at hand. _She did have it handled_. After all, the worst part was already over and she’d been fortunate enough to have been in public when she said the words to Nick. His reaction, if anything, had been mild in comparison to what she’d expected. She also knew that he’d been messed up and probably would be at her doorstep as soon as he regrouped and sobered up. But she had prepared herself for this months ago and knew she had to stick to her guns now and try her hardest to make this a clean break. She knew it may come down to getting police, or worse--her father-- involved, but she hoped with everything in her that it would not come to that. Her parents would surely blow a gasket and attempt to box her in and the last thing Veronica Lodge wanted to be was more sheltered, more confined than she already was.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Saturday mornings at The Cooper’s were always a sunny affair. Despite her nasty divorce earlier this year, Alice Cooper still kept up all her airs, scrubbing away at the skillet in the sink as she hummed a Broadway tune.

 

“Let me know if you girls are still hungry,” Alice said, “I can make pancakes.”

 

Betty and Veronica gave each other looks over the kitchen table which already had a spread of waffles, eggs, oatmeal, and toast that at least three other people could eat from.

 

“We’re good, mom. This is great.”

 

“Okay, Betty.” She said with the sweet-tempered smile that Veronica knew her daughters had both inherited, “Don’t forget to call your sister today. She really misses you and has been asking after you all week.”

 

Betty sipped her orange juice. “Is she still part of the cult?”  
  


The skillet crashed suddenly in the sink and Alice looked at her daughter disapprovingly, “Would you stop it, Betty? The Farm is a _spiritual retreat center_ and it’s done your sister a lot of good. You should see her. She’s dancing again. She gets up at 4 a.m. every day to do yoga and meditation.”

 

“Not exactly not-cult like activity.”

 

“She’s at peace now, Betty,” Her mom insisted, “You know better than anyone that your sister has had a hard time this year. She was out there, alone, on the run, trying to find herself.”

 

“And also hiding her pregnancy from us,” Betty retorted over a mouthful of waffle.

 

Alice turned to look at her daughter and looked about ready to lose her patience, before she calmed herself down. “I wish that you would stop being so negative about this and _forgive her already_. No one was more shocked about the twins than me, honey. But after going to see her and realizing how much she’d changed… how happy she is, I can see why she needed this.”

 

“Hm,” was all Betty could offer as a reply.

 

“I just…” Alice’s eyes began tearing up, “you’re both all I have and I can’t even keep you _together_.”

 

“Mom.” Betty sighed, standing up, “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll call her. I’m sorry.”

 

Veronica watched as Betty consoled her mother with soft caresses on her back and the two blondes gripped each other tightly. She instantaneously realized she had heard, but never seen her own mother cry. Hermione had never once let herself be this vulnerable around Veronica and she felt an ache in her chest at the realization.  

 

Betty hugged her sniffling mom for a few more moments before Alice excused herself and disappeared to her bedroom.

 

“I just feel like I don’t know who anyone is lately,” Betty muttered softly before sitting back down at the table, “It’s like I had this idea that everything was one way and every new day proves how wrong I was. Am.”

 

Veronica huffed, “I know the feeling.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


An hour later the girls found themselves at the Lodge residence. Veronica had insisted on stopping by to change into a new outfit.

 

“I told you you could’ve borrowed something of mine,” Betty told her as Veronica walked out of her closet now sporting a red skirt and a black off the shoulder sweater. She latched a delicate sterling silver choker with the letter ‘V’ across her neck. On her feet she donned black Prada kitten heels that she’d never worn before and honestly, pinched a bit on the pinky.

 

“No offense, Bets, but unless it’s Easter, pastels aren’t really my thing.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes, but laughed. “Don’t I know it. I still remember your reaction to Nick getting you pink roses for Valentine’s day last year. This outfit change wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain tall, buff ginger would it?”

 

Veronica caught her friend’s eye in the mirror as she stood observing herself. “Of course it would.” She answered, unashamed.

 

“You sure move on fast.”

 

“For the record, I’ve been over Nick. For a while actually. And no one’s trying to move on to anything right now. I’m just curious is all.”

 

“He’s a Serpent.”

 

“And that never stopped anyone, least of all you, Betty Cooper. In fact weren’t you just sharing hookah with the Serpent King last night?” She questioned referring to Joaquin.

 

Betty blushed a pretty pink color as she came to stand next to Veronica in the mirror. “That was Kevin’s idea. I was just being a good wingwoman.”

 

Veronica gave her a doubtful look.”Let me find out that there’s a bad girl who I’ve yet to meet inside there somewhere, Betty Cooper.”

 

Betty snorted in dry amusement, “I don’t think there’s any more room for rebellion in my family right now. My poor mom’s heart couldn’t take it.”

 

Veronica winced sympathetically, “I’m sorry. It’s still that bad, huh?”

 

Betty let out a quick, heavy sigh. “I mean she’s not locking herself in her bedroom anymore, but as you could probably tell this morning she’s still really sensitive about everything.”

 

“Any chance of you talking to Polly?” She asked.

 

The blonde’s expression darkened visibly, “Polly is the least of my priorities right now. She got to spend the last two years “finding herself” while I was stuck at home trying to mediate between my parent’s constant bickering. And then mom found out about the affair and…” Her nostrils twitched like they did when she was about to cry yet her face was stoic, “then it was just me and her. And I was left alone to hear her literal weeping through the walls in the middle of the night. And Polly? Didn’t even bother answering my texts, my emails, nothing…”

 

“I know she’s supposed to be your big sister, Bets and I’m sorry you got the shit end of the stick dealing with it, but maybe… it was for the best. You were, by far, the strongest person in your household throughout all of this and you’ve handled it with an extraordinary amount of patience and grace. Besides, stress is not exactly the best thing for someone who’s pregnant-“

 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Betty said in a sharper tone than Veronica was used to hearing. “I’m sorry I just, I need to be mad at her right now. Just… let me mad at someone. I’ll get over it. In time. But it’s not like my dad’s around to tell off. Like he even cares.”

 

“I get it.” She nodded, “Our plight may not be the same, but I totally get it.”

 

Changing the subject she added, “Well are we going or what?”

 

“What? Where?” Betty wondered.

 

“To Jughead’s house, silly.”

 

She looked perplexed. “Has Archie texted you?”

 

Veronica shrugged and waved the comment away before snatching up her purse and heading towards the door.

 

Betty followed her, but protested, “If he doesn't want our help, Veronica, we shouldn’t push it. Jughead’s private. He doesn’t take kindly to people meddling in his life.”

 

“Only he does want our help. He’s just too stubborn to admit it. Besides, my guy is ready to meet today and I know we can trust him. He worked for my mom while my father was locked up and I know he doesn’t know about him. Besides, he’s not crooked so Hiram wouldn’t have any interest in him.”

 

“So… what? We’re just going to show up there with no warning? What if they’re not even home?”

 

“Well that’s just a chance we’re going to have to take.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


The first thing Veronica noticed was that Jughead’s mom was hot. The petite, middle aged blonde answered the door in a lightweight grey kimono over a white yoga set that showed off her taut abs. Her skin was dewy and looked firm enough that Veronica had trouble placing her age at first glance. It wasn’t until she stepped closer that Veronica noticed the wrinkles that were visible around her wide blue eyes. She took in both girls on her doorstep with a wide, slow smile that at once, revealed itself to be that of Jughead Jones. On multiple occasions Veronica had heard that the boy was a replica of his father and she wondered faintly what F.P. Jones looked like.

 

“Hi girls. How can I help you?”

 

“Hello! I’m Veronica Lodge.” She said brightly looking at Betty who she realized suddenly appeared nervous if the shaky breath she let out was anything to go by, “This is Betty Cooper. We go to North Riv. We were wondering if Jughead or Archie were around, Mrs...?”

 

The woman nodded with a knowing smirk before answering, “Robinson. But, please, call me Gladys. And,” she looked up at the stairs behind her, “I don’t think they’re up yet even though it’s nearly,” she checked her watch, “one in the afternoon.”

 

She stepped to the side pulling the door open with her hand. Her fingers, each covered in turquoise rings clacked against the wooden door as she held it open expectantly.

 

“Come in,” she said when they hesitated.

 

“I’ll actually give you both the honors of going to wake both those doofuses up.” She waved them in exasperatedly and pointed up the stairs. “Both doors at the end of the hall on the left.”

 

Impressed by her reaction, both girls stepped over the threshold and made their way to the top floor without pause. Just before they were at the top, Gladys called out to them.

 

“Oh and ladies? I’m a relaxed mom, not a stupid mom. I’ll be right in the den doing yoga. Try not to stay upstairs too long if you know what I mean?”

 

Veronica saluted her, “Aye aye, Gladys.”

 

The older woman gave her a charmed wink.

 

When they were out of eyeview Betty stepped closer to Veronica and whispered furiously, “I cannot believe we’re doing this. I’ll be sure to make it known that this was your idea.”

 

“Precisely as I’d like it then.”

 

As they reached the two closed doors at the end of the hall on the left, Veronica asked her,

 

“Which one’s Jughead’s?”

 

“I don’t know,” Betty hissed, “I’ve never been here. We hung out at F.P.’s house.”

 

“I’ll crack the one on the left and you take the one on the right.”

 

Before Betty could react, Veronica’s hand was already on the knob and twisting it open.

 

She stepped in and like a wuss, Betty ignored the right door and followed her in. Not surprisingly, the room was a disaster. Socks, sweatpants, and jeans littered the floor; Discarded Gatorade bottles littered the nightstand and long limbs hung off of a messy bed. Veronica grinned and moved closer to get a look, but realized the boy’s head was tucked under a pillow. She sat down gently on the bed and almost reached for the pillow before noticing the wrestling trophies on the mantle on the wall above them. Her gaze slipped from the wall to the bedside table where last year’s yearbook was resting wide open on the first page of the sophomore class.

 

She popped up immediately and grabbed it. She grinned and pointed at her blonde friend’s face, front row and center of the page.

 

“This is a job for you, Betty Cooper.” She whispered and showed her before handing it off, “Should’ve known. New kid hasn’t been in town long enough to be living in this hurricane.”

 

She walked out, once again, before Betty could protest.

 

She wasn’t half as careful opening up door number two and stepped in more easily to the much cleaner, though much smaller room. Unlike Jughead’s, this room was mostly bare with dusky blue walls and dark wood furniture. At the far right corner of the room where the bed stood, she could see the back of his red hair and more importantly, his shirtless muscular back which faced her.

 

Archie was breathing evenly, but as soon as she stepped closer to him, his torso shot up and he turned to look behind him. When he saw her, his tired eyes widened. He sat up immediately.

 

“What the fuck?” He didn’t seem angry though, more incredulous than anything as he ran his hands over his eyes. “How did you get in here?”

 

She observed his messy hair for a moment, noting that it looked adorable and made a quick glance at his chiseled abs before answering, “I came to deliver my promise.”

 

He looked confused, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes ran over her for a moment and she realized that it had come out sounding like the opening sentence in a smutty chapter of a romance novel.

 

“Three o’clock. I’ve penciled us in for a meeting with the best P.I. on the East Coast.”

 

Archie stood and went to close the door of his bedroom.

 

“You didn’t answer my question. You can’t be up here.”

 

“I answered the more important question, Archiekins,” she said walking to his bed and making a show of sitting, and then, laying sideways on his bed. Her head resting in the palm of her hand, she watched him, “Which is why I’m here. Not how.”

 

Before he could say anything, Archie’s door opened and in walked a rankled Jughead with an exasperated looking Betty behind him. When he saw her, his expression worsened.

 

“Oh, come on. Does Gladys have no shame?”

 

“Your mom let them in here?” Archie asked in his gravelly, tired voice.

 

“She did. Turns out that we’re not the only ones who disapprove of your idleness.”

 

“Yeah? Well I disapprove of you violating my personal space and insulting me in my own home.”

 

She tsked. “Don’t be sore with us, Jughead. I’m only teasing. I came to make good on what was promised last night. I got us a meeting with Eddie Gisbey. He’s the guy who broke the Murdoch scandal.”

 

“The congressman with the furry fetish?” Archie asked.

 

“Exactly. All a vendetta pursued and plotted by his own wife, of course. With the help of Gisbey. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

 

“I told you to leave it, Veronica, and I wasn’t kidding.” He growled. “You could get my dad wrapped up in some real crap if the wrong people find out where he is.”

 

“That’s if he’s not already. Wrapped up in some real crap that is. And as I was telling Archie before you burst in so furiously, Eddie is my mom’s most trusted confidante. He helped her out when my dad was still serving time and she once made me swear on my abuelita’s grave that I’d never tell my father about him. We can trust him.”

 

Jughead took this in and paced for a moment before running his fingers through his long, dark hair frustratedly. “I mean it, Veronica. I can’t risk it.”

 

“Listen,” she sat up, all business. “Just listen to me for a sec. Eddie has been in the business for decades. He’s a retired, decorated police detective and I know for a fact, he’s never worked for my father. When it was time for Hiram to get out and he saw how scared my mom was, he offered her pages worth of dirt to keep him inside. She never took him up on it, of course, but I know where his loyalties lie and it’s not with any mobsters or criminals.”

 

“That’s just it. My dad _is_ a criminal!” Jughead told her.

 

“Not like my dad is.” She assured him, “Not even his own wife trusts him. Betty told me what kind of man your dad is and I know he’s not perfect, but I know he’s not like mine, who would sell me to the highest bidder if it cut him a business deal.”

 

“That can’t be true, Veronica.” Betty’s tone was kind, assuming her friend was being hyperbolic, “I’ve seen your dad look at you. He adores you.”

 

“Can’t be true?” Veronica could feel her eyes cut into Betty’s with white hot anger at being contradicted. _What do you know?_ She wanted to say. _Hypocrite. What did you tell me earlier? To let you be mad at someone._

 

But then she remembered that Betty had no idea about Nick. She had no idea about the conversation that Veronica had this summer with Hiram when she mentioned maybe wanting to date other people in the future.  Like everyone else, Betty could only see the Hiram that gave his daughter a credit card to go out and made sure she rarely wore the same thing twice. She didn’t fully grasp the controlling, manipulative egomaniac that terrorized the Lodge household. No one did, but Hermione and Veronica, the two people endlessly trapped under his thumb.

 

As these things occurred to Veronica, she could feel her heated expression fall away, but not before everyone in the room caught it. They were watching her in a way that made her realize they had most certainly caught on to some uncomfortable secret about her. Betty, especially, looked stricken and curious by her reaction.

 

“All I’m saying,” she continued, briskly, before anyone could say anything, “is go to meet him today. Eddie’s just going to go over a course of action. If you’re not interested, he’ll drop it. He’s a busy man after all, and time is money. He picked this one up as a favor to me and I know he’ll deliver. Plus, he’s not from around here. Riverdale drama is the least of his concerns. Please. I insist.”

 

It was silent for a beat before Jughead looked at Betty, whose hands were clasped hopefully as she looked back at him. He responded in a clear, but soft tone, “Okay.”

 

Veronica nodded and stood, smoothing out her skirt, “It’s at three p.m. That gives us about two hours before we have to be there, but that gives us time to get the info Eddie needs on your dad. It won’t take long, but I got here early in case you weren’t home and we had to look for you. Now… who’s showering first?” She said, allowing her wicked grin to return.

 

“And leave you unattended around my bedroom? Not a chance.” Jughead said.

 

“We’ll be downstairs.” Betty cut in, before she could say anything.

 

Veronica pouted but made to follow her. As she passed him, she caught sight of Archie’s adonis belt which was on display in low slung pyjama bottoms and gave it a once over before she trailed up to his eyes which still looked a bit low, but-- she thought-- less with sleep this time. She had resorted to devilish playacting, something she often did to deflect when she felt embarrassed, but couldn’t stop it.  

 

As they walked away, she looked back to see both boys standing in Archie’s room looking at each other as if they had no idea what had just hit them.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are much appreciated - CC


	6. We all know what goes on

Chapter Six

 

While the boys got ready, Betty and Veronica perused the family pictures that adorned the walls of their living room. The majority of the photos consisted of Gladys and a stocky, blonde man who she assumed was Jughead’s stepdad, Curtis. There were also a few childhood pics of Jughead as a cherub faced baby boy with shining eyes in a stroller and another photo of him on the shoulders of a very handsome, dark haired man with a toothpick in his mouth. Based off of the resemblance to the boy at his current age, she was pretty positive it was F.P. The older Jughead got in the photos, the less he smiled and by the last two photos on the wall circa middle school, he was donning plain white tees and his signature black beanie as he full on scowled into the camera for his school photo. 

 

There were far more photos of a blonde, bucktoothed toddler with ribbons in her hair that included Gladys, as well as a number of pictures of the girl with Curtis. There were none of Jughead and Curtis. Veronica’s eyes skimmed past a few more brace-faced middle school photos before landing on what appeared to be the most recent one. The latest photo revealed her to be a pretty somewhat recognizable North Riv freshman that she’d seen a few times in the halls. 

 

“Her name’s Angelica Jones. She was at Vixen camp this summer,” Betty told her. “I didn’t realize she was Jug’s sister. Jones is not really an uncommon last name, y’know.”

 

“So she’s F.P.’s daughter.” She concluded. “I could’ve sworn Jughead said she was his half sister.”

 

“That’s what he told me when we first met. That’s weird.” Betty agreed with a befuddled look.

 

Veronica had been in New York for the better part of the summer and had missed Vixen tryouts regrettably, but she knew only four freshman recruits had made it and Jughead’s sister hadn’t been one of them.

 

“I mean was she any good? We might be able to put in a word with Cheryl.”

 

“Oh my God,  _ would you _ ?!” A voice cried out and suddenly the younger, blonde girl appeared from behind the stairs seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Were you watching us?” Veronica said in shock as the girl came up to her and pulled her into a tight, strangely familiar hug. 

 

“Onlyforamoment.” She rushed the words out in an obvious lie before hugging Betty, who hugged her back before sending an inquisitive look over the girl’s shoulder. Veronica shrugged.

 

“Angelica right?” Betty asked needlessly. 

 

The girl nodded enthusiastically, flipping her long, flaxen hair over her shoulder, “Yes! You remember me!”

 

“Jughead told us your name was  _ Jellybean _ ,” Veronica said with a light laugh.

 

Angelica gasped and shook her head in disbelief. “How  _ embarrassing _ . Nobody calls me that. Not since I was small at least. Except my idiot brother and his idiot friend.” Veronica meant to tell her she thought it was cute, but the girl continued on in her speedy voice, “I cannot buh-lieve you two are in my house right now. You’re like total royalty at North Riv. You know my brother? I’ve never seen you together in the halls.”

 

“Sorta,” Betty said with a smile, “more like new acquaintances.”

 

The girl leaned forward gleefully while raising her manicured eyebrow in a nosy way, “My brother never brings girls here. He must really like you.”

 

Betty scratched behind her ear uncomfortably, “Well… like I said. We’re just friends.”

 

She sighed happily, “Well hopefully that changes soon. I’ve always wanted sisters and now that the stupid, but hunky Archie Andrews here, it might give you both a reason to come around. But maybe we won’t even have to do that for us to hang out. You said you could make me a Vixen?”

 

Betty and Veronica exchanged underhanded looks.

 

“Um,” Veronica stalled, “well Cheryl’s actually captain, Angelica, so it’s really her call whether we make an exception to do a retake tryout, but like we said, we can definitely try to pull some strings. Do you mind showing us what you got?”

 

Angelica clapped and let out a high pitched squeal that made even Betty and Veronica laugh.

 

“Sit, sit,” she instructed, waving them towards the tweed sectional in front of the tv. With ease, she tugged the coffee table out of the center of the room and took her position. Taking two deep breaths, she started the cheer:

 

“F is for the fight in us!

R  is for our rage!

E is for our eagerness

An A so we attain

K is for our kicking spirit 

Y is for yours too

So if you wanna get freaky with us this is what you’ll do!”

 

She turned her body to the right and started the dance sequence of the routine.

 

Veronica could see she had the moves down to the tee, but her posture was poor and her limbs were sloppy. She ended with a split that needed work as well, but overall Veronica found her energy to be remarkable.

 

Betty, ever the sweetheart, clapped with enthusiasm and Veronica, realizing her manners, mimicked the gesture. Angelica beamed in thanks revealing her now straight, braceless teeth.

 

“So you think I’m ready?”

 

“I think... we can definitely work on some things,” Betty said carefully, “but you’ve definitely got the attitude.”

 

“And the look.” Veronica winked.

 

“ _ You guys,  _ thank you!!” Angelica exploded and held her cheeks like an emotional talent show contestant who’d just made it to the next round.

 

“I will say this, though,” Veronica told her, “you need to stretch. Every day. The barre room is open every day after school and your butt needs to be there. You need to get your flexibility and your strength up. That means squats, lunges and planks. Every day. We’ll talk to Cheryl about a spot for you, but you have to work hard.”

 

“Keep in mind,” Betty reminded her gently, “that we can’t promise you anything. Cheryl’s...”

 

“Kind of a bitch,” Veronica finished.

 

Betty pursed her lips in amusement, continuing as if nothing had been said, “intense, so the work really comes down on you and how hard you’re willing to work.”

 

The girl nodded in understanding.

 

“Now let’s see that again.” Veronica challenged.

 

Angelica was in the middle of her routine when they heard thunderous feet coming down the steps. Jughead gave them one look and groaned slapping a hand over his face. Archie was right behind him. Both boys sported plain black tees and surprisingly, their Serpent jackets. Besides last night’s party where Veronica had got a look at Joaquin and the other guys she had never really seen them up close and it was definitely the first time Veronica had seen Jughead wearing one. They had been banned from North Riv High for years now. 

 

“My God, Jellybean, we leave you alone for twenty minutes and you’re already bugging them with this Vixen stuff? Let it go.” 

 

“It’s Angelica,” his sister said angrily. “I’m not gonna say it again. And I’m  _ going _ to be a Vixen.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” he waved her off. “You ready to go?” He said to to Betty and Veronica, “Me and Archie wanna stop at the Choc’lit Shoppe. We’re starving.”

 

“Sure,” Veronica said putting an arm around Angelica to pacify the girl’s furious expression at being interrupted. “I’ll see you around, baby Vix. We’ll start working on your routine ASAP.”

 

“Promise,” Betty added with her pinky out.

 

Angelica smiled again brilliantly and hooked Betty’s pinky with her own and said, “Okay.” Then, to herself, “I can’t believe I’m gonna be a Vixen. Nikki is gonna  _ flip.” _

 

“Sweet,” Jughead smiled falsely, “let’s hit the road.”

  
  
  
  


Upon entering Pop’s, the first thing Veronica noticed was the eyes of various townspeople locked onto the back of Archie and Jughead’s jackets as they passed them. Some disapproving, some merely curious, and many more scandalized. 

 

Jughead had informed them in the car that up until this point, he had avoided wearing his jacket in North Riverdale to abide by his mother’s, and also his wrestling coach’s wishes, but he figured that his visit to the Southside today merited it. 

 

“Let’s make this quick. Kinda can’t wait to get started.” Jughead said as he made his way towards a corner booth. 

 

She had mentioned to them earlier in the car that Eddie had instructed them to do a bit of detail at F.P.’s home in order to begin gathering a case report. Eddie had explained to Veronica that it was typically a job he would do himself, but that he’d heard enough about South Riverdale to know that it was a particularly close-knit and watchful community; he stood no chance of getting into F.P.’s home without some Serpent’s having something to say about it. 

 

Jughead motioned to Betty to make her way into the booth first and slid in after her before Veronica could follow. He and Archie chuckled when they noticed her peeved look.

 

“The kids in school aren’t lying when they call you B and V, the package deal, huh?” Jughead teased.

 

Veronica let out a sigh, but slid into the booth across from him without argument. “We’re a matching set.” she corrected, “Try one,” 

 

“Get one,” Betty finished with a smile.

 

Archie sat down next to her, not before glancing around and catching the eyes of curious onlookers who diverted their gaze as soon as he pointedly caught theirs.

 

“Ignore them,” Veronica advised, “I was a new kid here once. Most of them are looking for a reason not to like you already. Not letting them be nosy will make it worse. One Southside Serpent moving in was a lot for them to handle and now they have two.”

 

“Don’t care if they don’t like me and not looking to be handled.” Archie replied peering at the menu.

 

Pop Tate was at the table in an instant and started off with a joke offsetting the tense atmosphere with his jolly manner. Jughead and Archie both regarded the good-natured man kindly and gave him their orders: two cheeseburgers and an order of family style fries.

 

“And for you girls?” The old man asked.

 

Betty and Veronica had both eaten breakfast earlier so they shook their heads.

 

“Two vanilla milkshakes for them,” Jughead answered anyway.

 

“Make that one strawberry, one vanilla,” Archie corrected.

 

“You got it,” Pop said and he was off.

 

“Um, what if neither of us likes strawberry?” Veronica questioned sassily, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Or milkshakes,” Betty added.  

 

Jughead and Archie looked at one another replying in unison, “Bullshit,” before bursting into laughter like the simple idea of it was madness.

 

“I don’t see what’s so funny, Jug.” Betty told him in mild annoyance, “Honestly, after all the liquor I consumed last night, the last thing I think my stomach needs is milk.”

 

“Just trust me, Betty.”

 

She gave him a pointed look and he winced, “Look, whatever you don’t finish, I’ll take care of.”

 

“Ditto.” Archie said.

 

“Well actually,” Betty said with a shrug, “strawberry is Veronica’s favorite.”

 

Veronica threw her a glare as if to say ‘traitor’, but it fell away when she saw that Archie was looking at her. His usually serious demeanor had softened a bit and she took in more details of his face, like the impressive looking scar in between his brows and the darkness of his lashes. He smiled like he had just been let in on a really juicy secret.

 

“Oh yeah?” He said looking her straight in the eyes, “Mine too.”

 

_ Was she blushing? _ It felt like it. She couldn’t remember the last time she had blushed.

 

_ Quit it, Veronica. _ Her inner voice told her.

 

The moment lingered before she looked away unable to hide her budding smile.

 

“ _ Okay then _ .” Jughead said in comment to the little moment. Then, “Mind telling me what we’re about to do at my dad’s spot?”

 

“He emailed me a list of things to check out.”

 

“Like what?” Betty asked before Jughead could.

 

“Liiiike... is the fridge empty or full? People who make plans to leave town don’t do usually buy groceries. Like how many clothes he’s left behind. Like does he have anything written down anywhere that could be a clue.”

 

“I’ve already checked all that.” Jughead replied, “Fridge? Empty, but F.P.’s not exactly Guy Fieri in the kitchen anyway. He’s not much of a fashionista either, but he’s got a good amount of clothes and I’d say about a week’s worth are missing. He’s been gone over a month now though. As for writing anything down, if you’re thinking he has a little notebook or journal hidden somewhere, I’ll die laughing. The man is a vault. If it’s anything important to him he would never write it down.”

 

Veronica nodded, “I’m sure, but a fresh pair of eyes can’t hurt. There’s gotta be something. He had to know you would look for something.”

 

Jughead shrugged in a noncommittal way. “My old man is very much a need-to-know-basis kinda guy. There’s been a lot of shit he’s protected me from, or at least tried to, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t grateful. But he’s a difficult s.o.b. when it comes to asking anyone for help or protection. I want to say he’d come to me if it was life or death, but I don’t know if that’s the truth or not.”

 

“Either way, Jug,” Archie said, “we’re not giving up. F.P. was as influential in my life as my own father. I’m never gonna stop helping you look.”

 

“Neither am I.” Betty said softly, but entirely earnest. 

 

Jughead regarded the blonde with such affection then that Veronica felt she could fully understand how he had stolen her best friend’s innocent heart this summer. Betty had never been the type of girl to be drawn to a troublemaker a day in her life so Veronica knew her sudden interest in tall, broody gang members had to have stemmed from somewhere. Thinking about the redheaded boy to her left, Veronica could certainly grasp where her head was at.

 

“Listen, Betty.” Jughead voiced carefully, “Veronica. I really appreciate you both giving a shit about my dad’s life, but I don’t know how safe it is that you get involved.”

 

Archie agreed with a nod, “The Southside is not exactly kind to girls like you. It’s not very kind to anyone, even if you grew up there. And it’s not really a smart decision to put you on anybody’s radar.”

 

“When we get to the house, me and Archie will go inside. My dad’s definitely got eyes on his house since he’s been missing. Everyone’s wondering where he is and not all of them are friends if you catch my drift. If they see you hanging around with us they might get… curious about you.”

 

“Let them,” Veronica shrugged. “We’ll be in and out. We’ve no intentions of lingering where we’re not welcome.”

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

“ Fresh pair of eyes.” Betty reminded him.

 

“It’s also,” he looked away from her suddenly uncomfortable, “It’s not exactly the Ritz, the building me and Archie used to live in.”

 

“ _ Jug _ ,” Betty admonished, “You know I couldn’t care less about that.”

 

“You don’t get it,” Archie said with a shake of his head, “It’s not just that its run down. There’s been an outbreak of kiddoheads. And worse, razzleheads now too. They’ve started mugging people all over the Southside. There’s almost a whole floor of em in our old building. Luckily they know better than to mess with a couple of Serpents, but they’re ruthless and if opportunity strikes and no one’s there to see it, best believe they’re gonna do what it takes to get their next fix.”

 

“That’s why my dad and F.P. transferred us out of South Riv.” Archie explained, “Every day, it’s becoming more overrun with young Ghoulie recruits trying to make a quick buck. They've been getting people hooked on that shit left and right.”

 

“What’s a razzlehead?” Veronica asked.

 

“Razzle’s a cheaper version of kiddo, or jj, whatever… only cut down with some  _ extra ingredients _ , if you will, that make it even more addictive.”

 

“If you can believe it,” Jughead said in exasperation. 

 

“It hasn’t made its way to North Riv yet, but it’s only a matter of time.” Archie told them. “Just wait, one day you’ll see some poor kid walking around acting like a twitchy zombie. It’s an effect of the come down.  _ That’s a razzlehead.” _

 

“Holy crap,” Veronica said.

 

“How scary,” Betty agreed.

 

Jughead nodded.“Our friend you met the other night-”

 

“Joaquin?” Betty smiled, remembering how surprisingly nice the dangerous looking boy had been.

 

“Yes,” he said narrowing his eyes at her in an accusatory way, “ _ Joaquin _ . He’s the reigning Serpent King and he says he’s got a way to get it off the streets. Says he’s got the name of the supplier.”

 

“Who is it?” Veronica whispered.

 

Archie stiffened next to her and he and Jughead exchanged a look. Veronica knew that look. It was the same look her parents gave her when they were keeping her out of the loop. Which was often. She waited for either of them to speak. 

  
  


“I can’t really s-“ Jughead started before cutting himself off, distracted by the humongous plate of fries followed by two cokes and two milkshakes set down by the food runner. He grinned and reached for the ketchup bottle without a moment’s hesitation.

 

“Who’s gonna  _ eat _ all this?” Betty said eyeing the toppling tray of french fries.

 

Jughead dotingly patted her hand on the table. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about this plate, Bets. Consider it handled.”

 

“Handled,” Archie repeated, grabbing a couple and popping them in his mouth.

 

Veronica looked at her and Betty’s milkshakes that had been prepared to perfection, with Pop’s signature hand whipped cream adorning the top and rainbow sprinkles. Her appetite for ice cream was typically pretty strong, but she honestly didn’t really care for having any in that moment. Nevertheless, she sipped at it and tasted the creamy goodness. It was delicious. As always.

 

Betty also sipped hers tentatively, but even she licked her lips looking satisfied by it’s taste. 

 

“You were saying?” Veronica asked reminding him of the conversation at hand.

 

But just as Jughead opened his mouth to say something, Pop Tate set down two more plates.

 

“Two juicy cheeseburgers per your request.”

 

“You’re the best, Pop. Best there ever was.” 

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

As he walked away, Jughead sighed and picked up his burger. Just before digging in, he told her,  “We’ll get to that later. Honest. Right now it’s not safe to make that information public knowledge.”

 

Veronica had a nagging feeling about this person’s identity but she decided she would drop it. For now.

 

Sliding her milkshake closer to Archie, she noticed that they had presumptuously put two straws in and she held one out to him. He leaned in and sipped from it.

 

She watched him lick the pink froth from his lips and he caught her looking before she could avert her eyes.

 

He smirked and let out a deep, throaty hum. “Delicious.”

  
  
  
  


Veronica could honestly say she had never stepped foot in the Southside. The drive over the bridge that crossed Sweetwater River proved to be an enlightening one and in the back seat of Jughead’s truck she observed what could only be described as  _ gross wealth discrepancy. _ The change of scenery was obvious as soon as they got off the bridge. 

 

Houses looked more like shacks. Car models got older and more decrepit and there was a multitude of motorcycles on the roads. Unlike the Northside, there was trash on sidewalks and gaping potholes on most of the side streets. People sat on their stoops and porches (if they had them) as if waiting for something, anything exciting to happen. She saw boys no older than twelve sporting black jackets trying to look tough while they hung around on street corners.

 

“Trying to get recruited.” Archie explained when Betty pointed them out.

 

Distantly, Veronica could hear police sirens and wondered what kind of life these kids were living that made gang life so desirable to them. She knew protection was a major factor, probably family for those that had none, but she couldn’t fathom being subject to that kind of responsibility and violence at that age. She knew that the Serpents and Ghoulies ran the Southside and had actually once been a singular gang, then affiliates, before eventually becoming rivals. She didn’t know much about the history behind that, but she knew that the rivalry brought forth a lot of violent crime in the Southside. It was one of the catalysts that caused Northsiders to vote “yes” on officially splitting up Riverdale into two towns.  

 

It actually surprised her how quickly everything changed across the river, the drive past the bridge had lasted all but fifteen minutes before they were parked outside of a sketchy looking building. Out front, a group of three guys in hoodies sat smoking cigarettes. One of them, a frail looking guy was pacing back and forth, back and forth as he sucked down his cigarette aggressively. Another pointed at their car and the pacer looked over before audibly whistling at the shiny black truck. His mouth formed words that they couldn’t hear behind their shut windows and doors.

 

Veronica could feel herself feeling guilty, for being who she was and having what she had and still not being happy. Though she knew she wasn’t personally responsible for any of this, she felt complicit in the systems that fueled other people’s poverty and further, she felt embarrassed to get out of the car, realizing how she and Betty would appear to any onlookers in their preppy clothing. She understood what the boys were saying now and after looking over at Betty, she knew the blonde girl felt the same. 

 

Sensing their hesitation, Jughead chuckled.

 

“You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“We warned you,” Archie said with a shrug, “you can stay in the car if you want.”

 

Neither Archie, nor Jughead looked particularly fazed by the men eyeing the car curiously. 

 

“No,” Betty said surprising Veronica who was about a second away from chickening out, “let’s go.”

 

When they opened their doors, Archie helped Veronica climb out of the back seat while Jughead did the same for Betty on their side.

 

“Just follow our lead,” Jughead said while grabbing Betty’s hand. She looked surprised, but nodded and followed him.

 

Veronica felt a weight on her shoulders as Archie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Just play along, princess.” He whispered into her ear. His hot breath gave her goosebumps, but she kept her face void of any reaction as she walked with him towards the door.

 

“Well look who it is! If it isn’t Jones and Andrews!” The pacer cried delightfully.

 

“Hey, Manzo,” Jughead said walking towards the guy to pound his fist. Archie nodded by way of hello.

 

“Haven’t seen you in months, brother! Allasudden you’re back here on your shiny horse,” The pacer, Manzo, replied, grinning to reveal brown cracked teeth. “And I heard Andrews is gone now too?!”

 

“Hey,” Another guy voiced. His skin looked dirty and his hair was long and greasy, but Veronica thought he could’ve been handsome with a bit of cleanup. “If I move to the Northside do I get one of those?”

 

Jughead smirked apologetically, “I don’t think so, Hobbs. It was a bribe from my mom and her cornball husband after my pops got rid of my bike.”

 

“My kinda bribe,” he smirked, “but, no. I meant one of  _ those _ .” He said ogling Betty and Veronica.

 

“Now, now,” Archie warned tamely. “we wouldn’t want our guests to feel uncomfortable.”

 

“I mean you brought a couple of honeys here?” Manzo retorted, “No one ever taught you what a motel was, kid?”

 

The other two men laughed like hyenas as if it were the funniest joke ever told.

 

“We’re not here for that, Manz.” Jughead told him. “Just here to grab some things then we’re out.”

 

“Your old man hasn’t been around, eh? Heard from him yet?”

 

Jughead shook his head, “Not yet, but you know him. Rolling stone and all that.”

 

“Well we gotta get going, Manzo,” Archie said cutting the conversation short.

 

“Right.” Manzo replied with a snap of his fingers, “Do your thing, kiddos.”

 

Just before they were inside he added, “Hey! Speaking of which. Any of you got any kiddo?”

 

“Nah, man.” Archie said, holding the door open for Veronica.

 

“Hey, Jones,” He said sheepishly, “any chance you could-”

 

Before his sentence was even out, Jughead reached into his pocket and handed him a twenty dollar bill before nudging Betty towards the door where Archie and Veronica waited.

 

“Just promise me you’ll stay away from the razzle, Manz.”

 

“What do you take me for?!” He exclaimed with wide eyes, “ _ A junkie _ ?” He cackled and the other guys let out their hyena laugh again. 

 

Jughead shook his head, but couldn’t help but crack a smile as he followed the group inside.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. Subscribe to keep up with the Core Four. -CC


	7. Take only what you need from it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, shouts out to you guys for showing my story the love you have already. And thanks for the congratulations on the second job. It's actually very relaxed so luckily I have the freedom to sit down and write for you guys while making money so there's that. Someone mentioned in the last chapter that Veronica's favorite milkshake is chocolate and I'm not gonna lie, I pouted at the oversight. I pride myself on my research, but ultimately it's a minor detail error and anyway, I aimed to make the mood of this story a bit different from the actual Riverdale Series so there will be a number of story changes based off of what I think works at the time. One thing you'll notice is that Jughead's mom, Gladys, is a blonde housewife as opposed to a brunette badass like she is on the show and that Fred Andrews is a Southsider. Once again, they just seemed to fit at the time. Please don't read too much into the character or detail changes. 
> 
> Also I'm so excited about where the story is headed so stay tuned!

Chapter Seven

 

“Looks like Northsiders aren’t the only ones who have perfected their death stares,” Veronica muttered to Betty as Jughead unlocked the front door to the apartment. They had passed a number of seedy looking men in Serpent jackets and Veronica had made sure to keep her gaze forward and stay silent like Archie had told her to, but boy, did she have excellent peripheral vision and she could feel every set of eyes look at her as her tiny heels echoed down the hallway.

 

Jughead had explained in the elevator that this was a Serpent owned building, run by a couple of retired old heads. It was legitimate money coming in and it gave them an opportunity to provide temporary refuge to Southsiders on the streets struggling with homelessness.  

 

F.P. had a corner apartment that was quite spacious and though the furniture looked sparse and second-hand, Veronica could see that he had nice taste. The walls were painted charcoal gray and there was a camel-colored leather sectional in the living room, effectively giving the whole place a masculine vibe. The t.v., typical of a bachelor pad, was enormous and there was a black shaggy rug under their feet. There were just enough pictures on the walls to give the place a little bit of life, but otherwise no artwork or sentimental trinkets to be found.

 

“Home sweet home,” Jughead said, holding his hands out like a showman.

 

Archie was smiling and sat down on the couch looking around in a daze as if he hadn’t been living there only two weeks ago.

 

Veronica reached into her purse, pulling out a pen and a small, seashell-shaped notepad she’d brought from home. She pulled up the Question Form pdf that Eddie had emailed her on her phone.

 

“Did you clean up anything since he… left?” Veronica questioned.

 

“Archie was still living here,” Jughead said, “Ask him.”

 

Archie’s nostalgic look dropped and he seemed to be recalling something in his mind. “F.P. disappeared six and half weeks ago, but when it first happened, I didn’t think too much of it. I was living here since my dad got locked up in March. F.P. let me stay in Jughead’s old room and everything was cool. But in May, he went away for a week and came back without any explanation. Disappeared for about five days in June too. So I didn’t think anything of it. Yeah, I cleaned up. F.P. gave me a place to live. Of course I wanted to help him out by cleaning up.”

 

“And there was nothing suspicious about the apartment that day? Nothing worth remarking on?”

 

“No. A couple empty beers on the table maybe, and F.P.’s not really a beer kinda guy. I threw them away like an idiot. Plus, it wasn’t unusual for him to have a couple of the guys over. I told Sheriff Keller that, but he didn’t seem fazed. It’s kinda ridiculous the Southside doesn’t have its own emergency services or police department. Only to have the nerve to want to be called two different towns.”

 

“Something has to be done about that,” Betty concurred, her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

 

“Did you ask them?” Veronica asked.   
  


“Ask who what?”

 

“The guys. Did you ask any of them if they were over for beers?”

 

“Yes, and nothing.” Archie answered.

 

“Nothing,” she repeated.

 

“Everyone said no, Veronica.” Jughead said impatiently.

 

“Just clarifying the details,” She said writing stuff down on the pad. 

 

“What kind of beer?” Betty asked.

 

“Sloane’s.” Archie said.

 

“And F.P. would never drink that.” Veronica reiterated.

 

“Right.”

 

“And no one has come forth saying they had beers with him.” She continued, “So it’s either someone you don’t know or someone you  _ do _ know who’s lying. Any of F.P.’s friends drink Sloane’s?”

 

Jughead scoffed. “It’s the unofficial beer of the Southside. Only everybody.”

 

“Let’s check the kitchen first and then his bedroom.” Veronica directed.

 

The fridge consisted only of condiments. Not a drink or piece of food in sight. Archie had either eaten or disposed of whatever they’d had in the past month. He maintained that nothing had been the slightest bit unusual about F.P.’s behavior the day before he went missing. Unlike Jughead, Archie and F.P. were both early risers during the week and when Archie woke up that morning for a 5 a.m. run to find that F.P.’s bedroom door was wide open revealing it to be empty, he hadn’t assumed the worst.

 

He hadn’t assumed anything actually until about three weeks later when he still hadn’t heard from the man who also wasn’t answering his cell. He had called Jughead right away after that and after more countless calls that, too, went  unanswered and a literal interrogation of every Serpent in the Southside, both the boys had made their way to file a missing person’s report, only for Sheriff Keller to dismiss their claim. Apparently, because F.P. was a competent and capable grown man with an illustrious past, he had every right to leave town without so much as a word without being pursued; in other words, without signs of foul play, they’d been told the police had no legal obligations to look into it.  

 

F.P.’s bedroom was also sparse. It consisted of a full size bed with no duvet, a night table that surprisingly displayed only a shadeless lamp and a Bible, a dresser with three framed pictures: one of a grinning F.P. holding an infant baby in his arms with a toddler leaned over his lap watching, a somewhat recent photo of he and Jughead in Serpent jackets with their arms wrapped around one another, and lastly, one of a high school age F.P. with some wrestling teammates. 

 

“There’s another thing,” Jughead said grimly. His hands were on his hips as he acutely observed the room as if there was something he was missing, “His gun is gone. It’s usually in the lock box in his bottom drawer.”

 

“Definitely worth mentioning.” Veronica muttered, writing it down.

 

“So it’s likely that he left willingly.” Betty reckoned.

 

“Well, yes,” Archie stated in a pensive tone, “but then I think about the door being wide open… It didn’t occur to me at the time, but it being open like that makes me think he wanted me to know he wasn’t here that morning.”

 

“And then the beers on the table.” 

 

“Right.”

 

“What about his closets? Under the bed? Anything else missing?”

 

Jughead shook his head then shrugged doubtfully, “I mean, maybe. But I don’t typically go through his stuff. Who knows what he could’ve had in there? I’ve known where he keeps the gun since I was little. That’s really the only thing I knew to look for.”

 

“A lot of the stuff on this list like trash and stuff no longer applies since we’re looking into it so far after the fact,” Veronica said while scanning over the pdf, “but the last item on the list says to look for valuables and see if they were tampered with. Any valuables?”

 

Jughead sniggered at the question. “If you consider his wrestling championship rings valuable then sure.”

 

“Where does he keep those?” Betty asked.

 

Jughead motioned for them to follow him and they entered the living room again. They approached the scuffed black coffee table and Jughead threw away the remote and removed the ashtray that was on top. It appeared to have a hidden lift top with storage underneath. Jughead produced a carved wooden box. Knocking back the latch, he opened it up to show them the four blue and gold championship title rings that F.P. was so proud of. He had acquired one for every year he was in high school, back when there was just one Riverdale High.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Jughead’s face dropped as he looked into the box, “There’s a ring missing. From senior year!” He turned the box to show them.

 

“He never takes those out of the box,” Archie said, suddenly looking shaken.

 

Veronica herself was shocked.  _ This had to mean something, didn’t it? _ She scribbled it down before remembering the photo back in his bedroom. Without a word, she hurried back to the room and picked up the picture frame.

 

“What?” Jughead said running in after her, “What is it?”

 

“Oh my God,” Her eyes were locked onto the picture. 

 

“Veronica, what is it?” Jughead pressed as Archie and Betty looked on in confusion. 

 

She hadn’t really given the photo more than a glance before, but as she stared at the five young men in the frame who stood with their arms behind their backs and their chins tucked forward arrogantly, she noticed something. The fourth man to the right, right next to F.P.

 

She pointed to him and showed them. “This,” she said, “this is my father.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
Veronica knew that if there was one thing that Eddie Gisbey hated, it was waiting. That was why she hurried the group through the Riverdale Public Library as soon as she checked her phone and saw that it was 3:04. With everyone on her tail, she hurried up the steps to the private conference rooms and stopped at the door marked ‘2’ before opening it.

 

“You’re late,” he said. Edward Gisbey sat at the head of a long, brown conference table with a singular folder and a briefcase looking at them expectantly. His quaffed hair looked thinner and whiter then Veronica had remembered and his angular face looked gloomier, which she hadn’t thought possible. His piercing blue eyes, set heavily in their sockets, watched the group scrupulously as they filed in.

“I know, Ed,” She said in an apologetic tone, “But thank you for coming. You’re not gonna be disappointed. There’s something real going on here.”

 

“There’s something real going on everywhere, Veronica.” He said tiredly, but rose from his seat as she reached for him. 

 

Veronica brought the man in for a hug, which he returned with a fatherly pat at the side of her head before grabbing her by the cheeks-- he inspected her neck and her face-- and before she could stop him, he stepped back and turned her arms and palms over. She was wearing a ¾ sleeve and a bruise on her forearm was just peeking out. He looked at her questioningly.

 

“Cheerleading,” She explained and he nodded before giving her a kiss at the side of her forehead.

 

“How’s your mother?”

 

“Good,” she answered automatically, “Or you know… she’s managing.”   
  


He scowled at her response, but thankfully didn’t ask her anything else.

 

She sometimes wondered how many men were in love with Hermione Lodge. When her father was away, she had seen several of them in and out of the house, never suspiciously, never at inopportune hours, but she’d seen them nonetheless. Further, she’d seen how they looked at her mother and knew that all of them were well aware of her husband and his controlling tendencies and in some way or another, they were continually offering her something: a way out. But for some reason unbeknownst to Veronica, Hermione had never taken them up on their offers. Sooner or later, they would all fall away with their tails tucked between their legs, but not Eddie. 

 

From what she could tell, he was never offering Hermione anything more than professional support and protection. And when he saw her, a precocious twelve year old, watching from the top of the stairs one day all those years ago, he’d introduced himself and made an effort to get to know her, unlike the other men who were merely infatuated with her beautiful mother. He’d taken an interest in her well-being. To this day, he had been the only person in her family-- because she did consider him family-- to congratulate Veronica on making Riverdale’s ultra competitive cheering squad. When he had caught wind of the news from her mother last year, he’d sent her a silver monogrammed keychain from Tiffany’s shaped like pom-poms and her birthstone, two tiny diamonds, at the center. 

 

When her father remarked on the gift at the breakfast table, her mother had quickly explained that her tía Wendy had sent it to her. She’d felt so stupid to have opened a random package in front of him, but thankfully Hiram hadn’t appeared interested enough to look into it.

 

“Who do we have here?” Eddie questioned, stepping around her to look at her friends.

 

“Betty Cooper,” Betty answered him with a smile and timid wave. Eddie attempted to smile back, but Veronica thought it came out looking a bit constipated.

 

“Jughead Jones.” The boy responded with a respectful nod towards Eddie.

 

“Jughead?” Eddie repeated, “Your parents crackheads?”

 

Veronica hissed in disapproval at the remark, not before smacking his arm, but Jughead merely quirked a smile and shrugged as if used to it.

 

“It’s a nickname, sir.” He answered, “But knowing them, at the time I was born it was definitely possible.”

 

“Jughead’s dad is the one we’re looking for.” Veronica explained. “He’s been missing six and half weeks.”

 

Eddie didn’t say anything to that, only looked at Archie and replied, “And you?”

 

“Archie Andrews.” He answered plainly, but he kept made sure to hold the man’s gaze in a respectful manner, “Jug’s my best friend and F.P. is like a second father to me.”

 

Eddie looked at them all a moment, focusing mostly on the boys, before he waved them over, “Have a seat.”

 

He waited for everyone to take their place before he held his hands out and asked them, “Well whaddya got?”

 

Veronica read him back all the information they’d acquired at the apartment from the beer bottles, to the missing championship ring, to the picture on his dresser. They had taken pictures of everything so that he could get a better idea of what they’d seen, but as Eddie scrolled through the pictures on Veronica’s phone, he didn’t say anything. 

 

“Well?” Veronica pressed.

 

“I’m gonna just start off with this,” Eddie said handing the phone back to her, “If your father has anything to do with this, you’ve all gotta keep the information you have to yourselves. No going to the police about this. He’s got people on his payroll. Your mother either,” he said to Veronica, “ As for the rest of you, from here on out, anything you all find out you report back to me and only me. Ronnie will give you my contact information. Have me saved under “Mr. Harris.”

 

Jughead and Archie both acquiesced.  Betty gave him a single obedient nod. 

 

“If I call you or vice versa, for any reason, that’s what you will refer to me as. Are we clear?”

 

Everyone, Veronica included, nodded at this. 

 

“As for you, son,” he said to Jughead, “I’ll mostly be in touch with you. If for some reason I can’t reach you, I’ll be contacting your buddy here.” He pointed at Archie.

 

“Or me,” Veronica told him.

 

“ _ You _ ,” Eddie said, “are gonna stay out of it.” He looked over at Betty, “You too, sweetheart.”  

 

“That’s sexist.” Betty countered, her pleasant demeanor dissipating.

 

“Extremely.” Veronica agreed.

 

“No,” Jughead agreed with a nod, “I think that’s best. I have a feeling my dad is wrapped up in something dangerous right now. I don’t want you two getting caught in the crossfires.”

 

“Okay, I know we can’t fight, or drive, or… a lot of things really,” Betty told them, “but me and V are pretty adept at figuring stuff out if you haven’t noticed. Girls like us are smarter than you think.”

 

“And stronger than you think!” Veronica defended, “Plus, if we’re right and Hiram is somehow involved, there is no better way to get close to him than me.”

 

Eddie put a hand over hers to silence her, “Of course. We know that. And we’ll get to that when we get to it. For right now, let me work my investigation, please. Last thing I need is to get a bunch of kids involved in a possible kidnapping.”

 

“You think it’s a kidnapping?” Jughead exclaimed with a worrisome look.

 

“I think you need to let me do my job is what I think.” Eddie intoned. “There’s no way of knowing anything right now, kid,  but at least I’ve got a clearer picture of where I need to start digging. Send me those pictures, Veronica. I’ll start looking into the identities of the men in the photo.”

 

She pulled out her phone and did just that before giving everyone Eddie’s number, which they entered into their contacts under than name he had requested. She also saw that, after silencing her phone, she had received three missed calls from Nick and her stomach twisted at the reminder of a whole other situation on her hands.

 

“Now I mean it,” Eddie warned Veronica with a warning finger, “Not a peep to your father. He’ll go full on Guantanamo if he senses anybody sniffing around.”

 

“I promise, Ed.” She insisted with exasperation. “How long until you have an update, you think?”

 

“Okay,” he said, taking the notes she’d compiled and putting them away inside his folder before rising, “I think we’re done here. I’ll be in touch.” Then he was out before anyone could say anything otherwise.

 

Across the table, Jughead gave her Veronica a weak smile. “Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
In the car it was silent except for the radio and Jughead drove them towards the town square, but then kept onwards, driving towards the woods just beside the divide line of the North and South sides. No one had any idea where he was going, but if they were honest, not one of them had any desire or intentions of going home just yet. It was a fairly warm evening, a Saturday at that and somehow it felt like they were all in the best company.

 

“Where are we?” Betty wondered when Jughead parked on an unmarked, dirt road.

 

“The ravine,” Archie answered as if were obvious, “you Northsiders never come here?”

 

Betty and Veronica looked at him blankly.

 

“Guess not,” Jughead said opening his door, “Come see.”

 

“I’m not exactly dressed for a hike,” Veronica told them as she could feel her tiny heels sinking into the dirt.

 

“Well we’re not going hiking,” Jughead said as he pulled a duffel bag and two square bags out of his trunk. He handed the heavy looking duffel to Archie, “We’re going swimming.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Betty said with a disbelieving laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest, “We don’t even have bathing suits.”

 

“Swim in your underwear,” Archie proposed as he walked away facing backwards, “Or naked if you like.” He started the trek down the hill and Jughead followed him.

 

Veronica snorted out a laugh and called out, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?! Is this some kind of ploy to get us out of our clothes?”

 

“A ploy,” Jughead said turning back to look at them as he swung the other two bags over his shoulders, “would imply that we were actually being sneaky about it. No one’s forcing you to get in. But it is an  _ awfully _ nice day out. In fact, it’s the last official day of summer.” His tone held an enticing lilt that clearly aimed to tempt them as he continued on out of sight.

 

“I’ve seen enough horror movies to know how this goes.” Betty said as she followed. 

 

Veronica hurried after her, creeped out by the bristling leaves around them. “Come on, you guys. Swimming in the middle of the wilderness? Classic slasher film trope.”

 

Jughead pointed at the duffle bag on Archie’s back. “I’ve got backup,” He said and Veronica had no idea what that meant but it did very little to ease her worries, “And anyway, it’s not scary. You’ll see. It’s actually really beautiful. Especially a little later when the sun starts setting. Plus, I’ve got the boogie boards so you don’t even have to get wet.”

 

The girl’s followed through the bushes until they could hear a rush of water. Less than five minutes later, they reached a clearing where there was a flowing stream. Archie and Jughead led them along the stream until they reached a cliff. In all honesty, it wasn’t that high up, making the view of the rushing water less intimidating. 

 

“It’s a waterfall!” Betty said delightedly. Jughead smiled at her pleased expression.

 

Archie nodded and led them down a rocky set of nature-made steps until they were at the bottom of the river. He dumped the duffel bag. “If it gets dark early, we’ll make a fire over here.”

 

Jughead unzipped it and showed them the bag, revealing it to be full of chopped firewood and two sharp axes.

 

“You carry weapons and firewood in the back your car?” Betty asked him curiously.

 

“Well technically if I got pulled over,” Jughead said, “ those wouldn’t be construed as weapons. And believe it or not, having these things on me has come in handy on more than one occasion.”

 

Neither girl bothered asking him to elaborate. Instead, they peered out at the flowing water which was glistening under the late afternoon sunlight.

 

“How’d you guys find out about this place?” Veronica asked him as she watched Archie walk further away from the group and towards the water. He pulled off his jacket and his t-shirt quickly discarding them to the ground. She could feel herself staring at the beautiful shape of his back, but looked away as he moved to unbuckle his pants.

 

“My dad and Fred Andrews used to take us here when we kids.” Jughead said softly, “But there’s been other people here before. Typically during the summer. Mostly Southsiders.” 

 

“I’m amazed I never knew about it,” Betty said marveling at the view. Her green eyes were wide and sparkling as she watched Archie run into the water in his boxers.

 

“I always meant to take you here,” He breathed, watching her carefully.

 

The blonde turned to look at him and there it was.  _ The heat. _ Betty’s gaze grew piercing and a secretive look passed between them as Jughead’s eyes flickered to her mouth.

 

Veronica suddenly felt like she was intruding on something very private so she walked towards the water, away from them, not before catching Jughead take a step closer to her friend.

 

As if he could feel her coming, Archie stopped his vigorous swimming and turned back to look at her.

 

Feeling bold and accomplished after she’d managed to the get Jughead a lead today, Veronica dropped her purse before she reached back and started unzipping her skirt. She let it fall to her ankles and stepped out of it before reaching for her shoes. The entire time, Archie watched her from afar and she wanted to scream at him to look away, but Veronica didn’t dare let him know he was unnerving her. She smirked to herself, thinking of their little rivalry that was obviously put forth to mask their sexual attraction to each other. 

 

Still, she knew she needed to cool it and hold back. After all, he  _ was  _ a Serpent, he wasn’t Nick, and as of twenty-four hours ago he was, in fact, merely a stranger. She shouldn’t have been getting undressed in front of him at all, let alone thinking about him that way.  And yet she felt drawn to him.

 

But he was holding back, too. She could feel it. There was something there that told her that Archie, as curious as he was, was also being cautious, reluctant even, moreso than she was. And after her experience with Nick, Veronica had promised herself to follow her intuition about any guy entering her life. While Archie didn’t seem like the controlling or abusive type, something told her not to be so easy with her trust again. 

 

Nevertheless, Veronica felt extremely relieved that she had decided on changing back at her house; the matching black underwear set with lace trim she donned made this embarrassing deal quite a bit easier. Crossing her arms at the waist, she reached down to pull her sweater up and over her head before tossing it down. She looked over at Archie again. 

 

He had started swimming again, but the movements were slow and languid as he looked over at her once more. His expression gave little away though somehow, she could still feel the desire lurking behind his gaze and she knew he was waiting for her.

 

Before she could psyche herself out doing so, Veronica trotted towards the water.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: Your comments hype me up for the next chapter. If you haven't already, leave kudos and subscribe to keep up with the Core Four. -CC


	8. Catch and release, the lure was enough

Chapter Eight

  


Veronica took a deep breath and rose her arms to shoulder height. From her position at the top of the cliff, she could just about see the entire expanse of the swimming hole. To think, it’s beauty was hidden from so many by the canopy of trees surrounding it. The sun felt warm on her skin and she basked in a ticklesome breeze. The water below was a mercurial blue with shades of green hidden underneath placid waves despite the gushing waterfall. Planting her heels into the cool slate rock under her feet, Veronica remembered her private swimming instruction and centered even more by straightening her legs until the ankles touched.

 

“Quit stalling, Lodge.” Archie called out while peering up at her with a curious smile from his place in the water.

 

Feeling a bit silly, Veronica giggled before she could stop herself, though made sure to still send him a disdainful look for his lack of faith. “Where I’m from they don’t call this stalling.” And with that she put her strongest foot forward and plummeted with outstretched fingers--a swan dive-- prepensely into the water.

 

A few moments later she broke to the top, whipping her hair back with a gasp at the temperature shock. She spit out a bit of water in his direction. “They call it execution.”

 

He chuckled with a few claps for her and started an easy paddle in her direction. She paddled away at the same rate he swam towards her, keeping her distance. He noticed this and stopped, remaining where he was; she stopped moving as well and they regarded each other as they waded in the water.

 

With a secretive smile he swam to the left and off instinct, she swam the opposite direction to her left and when he came back around she mirrored his movements at an equal and opposite distance. This kept on until she realized that all they were doing was swimming circles around each other.

 

“You’re a little show-off, aren’t you?” Archie teased in a way that made her grin bashfully.

 

“I’m not the only one it seems,” She concurred.

 

Archie’s sculpted cheek quirked as he let out a doubtful noise. There was a mocking tone to his voice when he said, “Is that so? I don’t think my entrance provided the... _drama_ that yours did, but please, tell me about myself.”

 

“Oh didn’t it?” She replied with a challenging edge, “So quick to strip in front of me and my friend, were you? Or what about prancing around the Northside in your gang threads? Or punching out my ex at your first North Riv party?”

 

“Well for one, I can say the same about you and if you don’t mind my mentioning, between the both of us, you looked more prepared to do so,” She narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was implying, but he continued on, “Two, my “gang threads” are my favorite thing I own. That’d be like trying to keep you from prancing around town in your expensive little outfits. Can’t have that, can we?” He groaned pitifully at the idea and her cheeks grew warm at the sound of it. “Three? Well, that was just good old-fashioned _public service_. And by the way, that wasn’t my first North Riv party.”

 

“I’ve never seen you around.”

 

“I’m sure you haven’t.”

 

“Is that supposed to mean something?” She asked him.

 

“Only if you want it to, princess. You’ve accomplished a lot in the last twenty-four hours. You hired a P.I., did some detail work in the Southside and even enlisted a new member for your cheer squad. I imagine you’re a busy girl.”

 

“Why do I always get the feeling that you’re making fun of me in the same breath that’s complimenting me?” She asked as she dipped forward towards him.

 

Archie looked at her directly for a moment and she observed a single drop of water hang from the tip of his nose before falling away. She could see him contemplating the question in his golden brown eyes, though he didn’t voice any of his thoughts as he continued his lazy glide back and forth. She could also see now, from this distance, the bright green viper snake tattooed on his right shoulder and unconsciously swam closer to get a better look at it. As she approached he answered, “Now why would you think a thing like that? Don’t go soft on me now, princess-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” She interjected before he could go on.

 

“Hm,” he intoned with a quick bout of surprise. “That bothers you.”

 

“Yes,” she replied as if he were crazy to think otherwise. “It does.”

 

“That’s funny, because I could have _sworn_ ,” He said with a faux-puzzled look on his face, “I mean-- considering the way you that you are at least--that you wouldn’t mind it one bit.”

 

“Considering the way that I am,” she repeated dryly.

 

“Maybe that’s the wrong thing to say. How about?... Considering the way that you _present yourself_.”

 

Once again, their conversation was taking a different turn then she’d expected and she reminded herself to hold back from being offended if she wanted to get anywhere. “And what way is that, pray tell?”

 

He responded with a smirk, “Costly, calculated... sexy…”

 

“A show-off,” she finished. “ So tell _me_ about myself.” She said throwing his words back at him with a smirk of her own. He had to know she wasn’t going to make it that easy.

 

He sighed as he contemplated, but didn’t take much time getting right down to it. “I know you’re an only child like me. Spoiled, but from a tough family and it shows. You’re not afraid of much. Probably got in with the wrong crowd at some point, did you? Maybe that’s what brought you from your big city life back to your parents’ hometown? Did what you had to do in order to gain some companionship? _You like to be noticed_.” He told her as his voice dropped to a whisper; her heart was speeding up at the truth and further, the nonchalance behind his words.

 

Sensing his accuracy by her expression, he closed in. “The question is not that you like to be noticed. The question is by whom. You were born and bred for a life of status, Veronica, yet here you are. Helping out Jughead. With me. Not with some Northside yuppie at his parent’s hot tub. I pegged you for a shitstarter at first, just trying to get info on the new kids. But then I realized... it must get lonely up in that high tower. So even though you’d never say it, you _prefer_ this dirty, public swimming hole to a marble jacuzzi. I saw you, earlier, looking around this place like a house cat in her first dog park. You crave the adventure. And before, I saw you looking at my jacket and just then, my tattoo and I think... _that you like it_ . Deep, _deep_ down, you just want to get away....” He was swimming closer and his voice lowered to a tone that vibrated throughout her body.

 

Tucking a lock of wet raven hair behind her ear, he breathed against her face and she felt her own breaths deepen as goosebumps rippled across her skin, “Because like you, I also like to be noticed. And I also like to touch things that I shouldn’t. So before you say… anything else…” He was a hair’s breadth away from her, “understand that you don’t have to say anything. I can keep secrets. I know you just got out of something and besides, I can’t exactly be seen with you either.”

 

She felt her spine stiffen at this and backed away, trance dissipated. Before she could even react, they were interrupted by two messy cannonballs splashing in their faces, compliments of Betty and Jughead.

 

The two lovebirds let their shrieks echo to the sky. Both looked ecstatic, not sensing the tense moment they had broken up.

 

Betty did, however, pick up on their close proximity and rose an eyebrow in response.  “What are you two getting up to over here?” She swam to Jughead’s side and he wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her to his chest.

 

“Absolutely nothing.” Veronica quipped, making sure to catch Archie’s eye so that he got the message.

 

“What she said,” Archie answered as if it were of no consequence to him.

 

Rolling her eyes, she swam towards the rock’s edge.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Jughead wondered. “I don’t pee in the water. Mostly.”

 

“Ew,” Betty giggled slapping his shoulder.

 

“Just a quick break,” Veronica said as she hauled herself out and walked to her bag. With her back turned, she pulled out a cigarette before lighting it and moved back to the rock’s edge to have a seat.

 

“You’re smoking now? I thought you said that was just a social thing at parties.” Betty asked with wide eyes. “For real?”

 

“No, for fake.” She retorted exhaling a puff of smoke.

 

“What about cheer? We’re athletes, Veronica.”

 

“Didn’t seem to stop Jughead from bumming one off me after pep rally a week or so ago. Right, captain?” She directed her question towards him.

 

Betty gasped and her fierce green eyes landed on him. “I thought you quit this summer!”

 

Jughead’s face winced regretfully before looking over at Veronica with betrayal. “Oh wow, just drag me into it? Some friend you are!”

 

She shrugged carelessly checking her pedicure for chips. When she looked up Betty was still sputtering with outrage. “Betty, relax. When the time comes, I’ll stop. Save your scolding for the boys.”

 

“That’s not how it works, V,” Betty insisted, “They’re addicting.”

 

“Challenge accepted.” She smirked.

 

“Not Archie, though,” Jughead snickered, “I can count on _one hand_ the number of times I’ve seen this guy smoke a boge and by one hand, I mean one finger. And I seem to remember one cloudy day in the parking lot of South Riv Middle School where he swore up and down that he’d never, _ever_ do it again. Kid almost lost a lung.”

 

Veronica swung her legs back and forth playfully off the edge as she listened before pensively looking at the redheaded boy in question while tucking in the next drag. Archie stared up at the sky as he swam a lazy backstroke a few yards away. The corner of his mouth quirked up just slightly in the faint ghost of a smile that she was now growing accustomed to, but other than that, he made no comment.

 

Only a night ago, she clearly remembered him approaching her at Thornhill to ask for a cigarette and in front of her, he’d smoked it without batting an eyelid. He was becoming more and more of an enigma as she got to know him. She recognized his tactics like they were her own, but not his motives. Like Veronica, it would appear Archie had a knack for playing on secret agendas and when it came down to it, he liked to play games. The Lodge in her grew suspicious and she considered in that moment, that maybe when he’d suddenly appeared in front of her last night, it hadn’t been an accident, that she’d been targeted. But she knew it was far more than likely that his interests hadn’t been sinister.

 

If what occurred a few minutes ago was anything to go by, Veronica could confidently say that sex played a major part in his motives. Which both thrilled and disappointed her, though, more of the latter. He seemed to think that because she enjoyed a bit of rebellion now and then that she would play along just for the heck of it. Him being a Southside Serpent, there were probably a number of townie girls who would take him up on his offer in no time. What he didn’t understand was that Veronica Lodge played for keeps, at least for things she actually wanted.

 

She couldn’t say what she wanted from him exactly, but she knew better than to let meaningless sex be the basis of of their stipulation, no matter how tempting it may be. She imagined it was typically that simple for him, to proposition girls with the promise of discretion in that torturous, inviting way of his. If Veronica were being honest with herself, she was too fragile to take on anything with Archie. She had only _just_ experienced a passionate relationship that managed to be entirely lacking in intimacy and wasn’t looking for another. Still reeling from the turnout with Nick, Veronica knew she wasn’t strong enough for it. Instead, she reminded herself that the opposite was also true, probably in equal measure. That _she_ was too much for _him_.

 

“ _My mistake then_ ,” she corrected cynically with another drag and looked at Betty, “Archiekins doesn’t smoke.”

 

Veronica would show him that she could keep secrets too. He had preyed on her last night, she was sure of it. Picked her out as a Northside conquest, probably the first of many. Though she’d never admit it, it left her feeling a bit wounded.

 

She observed Jughead kissing apologies onto Betty’s forehead and realized that for some girls, romance was real. Something about her, it seemed, never warranted the attention, not from Nick or the boys in between or before him. And now after. Refreshingly, Archie had been very clear about his intentions with her, but they were the same ideas that every stupid guy around seemed to have about Veronica Lodge. That she was a fun challenge, an arm accessory, or merely a _spicy_ lay to mark onto their bedposts. Even hard-as-nails Cheryl had a beau who doted on her every move, though she couldn’t be sure that Elio wasn’t staying out of fear of the girl. Still, something about Archie Andrews told Veronica that he wasn’t merely a stupid guy. Or maybe he was. Either way, he was right. He was so different from what she was used to and managed to keep her guessing and she wanted to know him, to pick at the thoughts swarming inside his red, confusing head. She might even want to be his friend.

 

Tossing away her half-smoked cigarette, she leaped back into the water and began showing off her butterfly strokes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
A few minutes ago, Jughead had walked away from the group only to come back dragging a wide metal ring that appeared to have been hidden behind an enormous rock; he dumped it in front of them. Opening up his duffel bag, he chucked out the firewood. He laid the largest three pieces in parallel piles inside the ring before adding the smaller logs in a perpendicular direction. Archie who’d walked up towards the woods came back after grabbing a number of smaller, broken branches as well as a discarded piece of cardboard which he’d ripped up; he brought them forth and laid them atop and at the sides as tinder.

 

The sun set in the matter of a half hour and the bonfire was set in all but fifteen minutes before the sun had even completed its decline. Veronica and Betty watched the burning wood come to life and not before long, they had a full blown fire rising out of the ground.

 

“Not gonna lie,” Betty told them, “I can’t tell whether it really is that simple or you guys just made it seem that way.”

 

Jughead grinned, brushing off his dirty palms, “Well if you’re stuck in the wilderness it won’t be that fast. You most likely won’t have a fire ring or pre-chopped wood so there is that. You’d have to go around looking for pieces that were dry enough and large enough, but not too large. Luckily, Archie here loves chopping for sport so we always have a bag in the back in case of emergencies.”

 

They all settled down huddling their wet bodies closer to the blaze and Veronica asked “Weren’t you a Girl Scout, B? Shouldn’t you know how to do this?”

 

Betty laughed breezily at her question, “For like four months before a couple of us girls got caught in a hive and ended up with a bunch of bee stings. My mother nearly filed a lawsuit and pulled me out before I could learn anything useful.”

 

“I can teach you. Anything you want to know.” Jughead said nudging her shoulder playfully. “We’re pros at this survival stuff.”

 

“You were boy scouts?”

 

Archie huffed out a small laugh. “Something like that. F.P. and my dad were super strict about us learning this stuff. Said it was a man’s-”

 

“natural contribution to society.” Jughead finished with a knowing grin.

 

“A man’s?” Veronica asked turning towards him, “And what are women supposed to do when the same situations arise?”

 

“Hey now, don’t go there.” Jughead said, “Fred and F.P. made sure all the female Serpents knew how to handle their own too. It’s just a saying.”

 

“Aren’t they all?” Betty challenged with a roll of her eyes, “Every man for himself? This is a man’s world? _Behind_ every great man is a blah blah....”

 

Archie shrugged, eyes blazing in the reflection of the fire. “And it’s true. Women operate differently. For one, you guys move in groups, even if it’s just to the bathroom. Not to mention that men run most of this world’s major institutions. Not saying it’s right, but naturally as childbearers women have other priorities-“

 

Veronica scoffed. “What is this, 1955?”

 

Archie raised a hand to stop her. “Don’t get me wrong. _Modern_ women know how to juggle both. Some are happy with the career just fine. Some have the family and decide the career is more beneficial. My mother for instance.” He chuckled with just a tinge of bitterness. “And besides, every great woman doesn’t even need a man behind her.”

 

“Nor wants one.” Jughead chortled. “The female Serpents were on strike this summer and South Riv almost went to shit. Joaquin was being a knucklehead and let them walk out and guess what? Without their presence at meetings, shit started slipping through the cracks. That’s why all these youngheads thought it was smart to start making side money selling jj and razzle for the Ghoulies.”

 

“That stuff would’ve never went down with Toni and Trish around.” Archie agreed.

 

Jughead nodded and looked at his friend. “Have you spoken to her?”

 

Archie was still for a moment before answering with a single shake of his head.

 

“I hear she’s staying w-“

 

“Not now, Jug.” He replied with another resolute dismissal.

 

Veronica’s ears perked up at the sound of a girl’s name and grew even more curious by his hardened reaction. She stored the names away for future reference.

 

“Well either way,” Jughead told him, “we have a meeting Monday night. Looks like it’s gonna be a trial. Toni said they’re gonna show this time.”

 

“ _Okay_ ,” Archie said, now openly agitated, “and that’s _Serpent business_. Any reason why you’re bringing it up now?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Jughead said while putting an arm around Betty’s shoulders. “I trust Betty and by extension, Veronica.” Betty leaned into his side gratefully.

 

“The Northside sure has changed you.”

 

“As it will you. Not everything is black and white, Archie.”

 

“I think if anybody can agree on that it’s me, Jug. After all, I’m the reason Malachi doesn’t have a slab of your flesh on his mantle in Ghoulie Square.”

 

Jughead’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he and Archie stared each other down defiantly. Betty placed a placating hand on Jughead’s arm and he gripped it firmly with his own fingers.

 

“Nothing like a pissing contest to start the night.”

 

“I think the night’s over.” Archie said pulling out his cell to check the time, “Jug’s mom said to be home for dinner tonight anyway.”

 

“Do you guys want to come?” Jughead asked Betty softly.

 

“I’m not going to invite myself to family dinner, Jug.” Betty answered.

 

“You wouldn’t be. I’d be inviting you.”

 

Betty looked at Veronica who considered it for a moment before responding, “My parents haven’t seen me since Thursday night. I think it’s best if I just go home.”  


“Me as well,” Betty responded, “I need to call my sister tonight anyway. Next time, though.”

 

“Next time.” Veronica agreed.

 

The four of them sat bathing in the heat of the fire in comfortable silence until they were relatively dry. It was dark now, but Jughead produced a flashlight out of the emergency duffel and made sure nothing was left behind as they redressed.

 

Ever resourceful, Archie and Jughead used their wide axes to scoop up wet dirt at the edge of the water to throw onto the firewood. It took about three trips before the flames were nothing but a sizzling pile of smoke. They washed their hands and axes in the stream as the girls stood on the sidelines watching.

 

“What do you think he meant by the slab of flesh?” Veronica asked curiously.

 

“I don’t know to be honest,” Betty sighed, “but I hate this. Every time he goes to handle Serpent business he comes back different. Life is hard over there right now, V. The town budget has gone entirely into separating Riverdale as opposed to actually restoring South Riv into a functioning, livable society.”

 

“Mayor Mccoy is definitely in my dad’s pocket.” She told her. “And he hates the Southside. When he heard about the gang riots you know what he said? Let the trash take itself out. _Asshole_.”

 

“He’s not the only one. I just wish there was something we could do.”

 

Veronica considered the information she’d learned about the local drug trafficking. Somehow, it had managed to upset the entire Southside without reaching the North. From what Archie and Jughead had said, this problem had been persisting for a while now. By intuition, she knew there was corruption happening right under their noses.

 

“Maybe there is, B.”

 

* * *

  
  


Even though they’d passed Betty’s house earlier, Veronica was the first to get dropped off. More than likely Jughead wanted a moment alone with Betty without an audience and she didn’t mind it.

 

She leaned in to give Betty a kiss on the cheek and promised to call her tomorrow.

 

“Thank you, boys.” She told Jughead and Archie. “As riveting as this has been, I can’t say I’m sad to reunite with my bed.”

 

“See you Monday, I guess.” Jughead said with a nod and an unsure smile. Something told her that the boy hadn’t expected to like Veronica as much as he had and she felt smug at winning him over. She suspected that it wasn’t an easy task.

 

Archie, however, hadn’t said anything at all. Instead, he stepped out of the car once again to open her door. He held a hand out to her expectantly.

 

To say she was surprised was an understatement. She’d assumed her snub earlier would turn him against her.

 

“Why thank you, Archie.” She said grabbing his hand.

 

“Of course, Ronnie.”

 

She landed on the ground with a quick huff and blinked at the name.

 

“You said you didn’t like princess.”

 

Before he could stop her, she wrapped her arms around his waist bringing him in for a hug. She stifled a laugh at his stiff, awkward posture. He smelled like worn leather and surprisingly, a hint of citrus. She stepped away just as quickly as she had pounced.

 

“See you at school, new kid.”

 

His serious expression from earlier had softened, but he didn’t return the smile. He nodded in agreement.

 

“Welcome to North Riverdale.”

 

“Thanks,” he answered, but he was no longer looking at her, rather behind her. Her heart sped up as she turned around to see what he was looking at. She prayed to every God in the universe that it wasn’t her father.

 

Her front door opened and out stepped Nick St. Clair, hands in pockets. He regarded them both with a wave, but stayed where he was.

 

Her heart sank in her chest.

 

She looked back at Archie. He was looking at her with a question in his eyes.

 

“I have to go.” Veronica told him.  She turned on her heel and made her way quickly to the door.

 

“Veronica,” Archie called behind her, but she neither looked back nor acknowledged it.

 

As she rose to the top of the steps, Nick reached a hand out, but his eyes never left Archie.

 

Ignoring the gesture, Veronica walked around him and stepped inside. Without a word, Nick followed her through the threshold and shut the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I've had a very hectic week and only had one day off last week, leaving me twenty-four hours of free time to run my errands. Unfortunately, I had to do edits little by little this time so it took a while. Nevertheless, I am so excited that you guys are excited and just a reminder, you can always subscribe to keep up with my updates, but I promise they'll never be too far apart. And of course, your comments give me life. Much love -CC


	9. Where do I start the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

Chapter Nine

 

Veronica spun on her heel as soon as the door was shut.

 

“You need to leave.”

 

Nick was sporting a navy suit and tie today. He had probably been schmucking around with her father in his office before she arrived.

 

“That’s what you have to say to me?” He stuck his hands in his pockets and stood there for a moment, watching her; his baby blue eyes took her in from head to toe taking an inordinate amount of time on her shoes. Veronica could see a plump purple knot that had formed at the top of his hairline that he tried to hide behind a thick brown curl.  She looked down at her feet and under the bright chandelier in the foyer, it was easily apparent that her Prada’s were covered in dirt.

 

“There’s nothing to say, Nick.” She said to him, her tone all business. “Admit it. You don’t love me. This is... was… _convenient_ for you. For daddy. But not for me. I no longer want anything to do with you.”

 

He strolled easily towards her and stopped until he was looming over her.

 

“Was that Jughead Jones’ truck I just saw you getting out of? That was, wasn’t it?” He asked, lowering his head until they were eye level. She realized it was dark out and from the end of her winding driveway, he’d had no way of knowing whether he was looking at Jughead or not. Nick’s probing eyes turned particularly icy when he asked her this.

 

“My parents are in the house.”

 

Nick stood at full height again, staring down at her under his nose. His voice lowered dangerously when he said, “ _Oh, I know_.” She caught a whiff of scotch whisky on his breath and wondered why her father deemed it appropriate to have the occasional drink every now and then with a minor in his study. “You don’t need to give me the facts, Veronica because, unlike you, I’ve _been_ here. Waiting for you. You should know I’ve been chatting with Hiram for nearly three hours now. Your mother arrived about an hour ago. Hiram says she’s making my favorite dessert. Want to know something else?” He added, “Cheryl’s family is still out of town and she and Elio? Left for the spa until tomorrow night. The gates at Thornhill are locked now and the staff has been given _the weekend off_ so I have no way of retrieving my car which I had to be parted from because _some South Riv scumbag_ wants to take a shot at me when I’m down! Only to find out that _you_ have been spending time with _Jughead Jones_. Someone told me they saw you with him at Pop’s today but I didn’t think you were that stupid.”

 

“ _You listen to me_ ,” she hissed, viciously shoving him away from her, “this is over. I don’t care if you spent the last three hours with Mother Theresa; I don’t want you in my house. _Get out.”_

 

He sniffed and began pacing as he looked in the direction of Hiram’s study before snarling, “You have sixty seconds to get upstairs before I go in there and tell your dad that you’re hanging out with Jughead Jones, that you’re trying to leave me for him.”

 

“Go ahead. That’s bullshit. And anyway, I’ll show him the bruises on my arms.”

 

“Yeah? The ones that you’re only conveniently telling him about now to cover up your dirty lie? I’ll tell him this is all a ploy so you can be with Jughead. Afterall, _I’ve_ at least got eyewitnesses.”

 

“You think he cares about what you say? I’m his daughter.”

 

Nick threw his head back with a laugh that produced genuine mirth in his eyes. “That’s just _great_ because he just got done telling **me** how much he much he thinks of **me** like a son! That he can’t _wait_ until I finally am. Now, I explained to him what’s been going on. How difficult and distant you’ve been. He says you’re just like your mother. Wanna know what he told me?... _Nothing a credit card and a firm grip can’t handle._ ”

 

Veronica felt her eyes begin to glisten with unwarranted tears as she stared at him, but she still refused to let her gaze waver. She couldn’t back down now.

 

Her father would never say that. _Would he?_ Veronica was the apple of his eye. But then she remembered that he’d been drinking and when Hiram drank he sometimes reached a whole other level of crudeness. She’d seen him act as such at times in the past, but her mother would always separate her from him before she could see it at its extent. Would he really expect her to marry Nick someday? This had gone on long enough already.

 

“30, 29, 28….”

 

Veronica had no idea what to do. She knew Nick wasn’t bluffing. She knew that in a haze of liquor and good bonding there was a very good chance her father would take Nick’s side on this.

 

“I _hate_ you,” she told him with as much intensity as she could muster. Quickly, she began her walk up the right side of the dual staircase.

 

At the top of the steps she made a right and continued down to the last room at the end of the east wing with Nick right on her heels. Acting quickly, she hurried to the door and moved to shut it on him, but his shoe was in the door before she could even attempt it.

 

Nick forced his way in, shutting the door behind them softly. Veronica watched him lock the door and turned away towards the bathroom only to be met by a piercing, solid strike at the back of her skull that knocked her to the floor. It took her a few seconds to realize that he had punched her at the back of her head with a closed fist.

 

Veronica’s ears were ringing and for a moment, she couldn’t see straight. As she attempted to get her bearings Nick was already dragging her up by the collar. Her knees buckled helplessly under her. Still, she tried to use all her weight to shove him away. In the struggle, she felt her silver chain break and clatter to the floor.

 

“You fucking _bitch,”_ he hissed as she starting beating him with her fists. He yanked her head back by the roots of her hair, making her cry out. She reached up to smack him but he was one step ahead of her and grabbed her wrists.  Turning her around, he shoved her away from him in the direction of her bed. She stumbled over her left shoe which was now hanging awkwardly off of her ankle; the right was on its way to doing the same as she hurried to the other side of her mattress to create distance between them. She felt a wave of dizziness hum through her body.

 

“Why is your hair damp? Took a shower after fucking him?”

 

“Nick, I swear I’ll scream.” She said.

 

“Do it,” he dared, “and I’ll tell your parents all about how their precious daughter is whoring herself to Southside Serpents.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” She gasped trying to catch her breath and ignore the throbbing pain in her head, “He and Betty are together now. I just went swimming. There was a swimming hole in the woods.”

 

“Oh yeah, is that all you did?” He asked walking towards her menacingly. “Who was that you were hugging? That the new kid? The one who knocked me out last night? It was, wasn’t it?”

 

Before he could say anything else, she bolted for the door. He chased after her and slammed it as she was pulling it open.

 

“Nick, _stop,”_ She pleaded with a sob falling to the floor.

 

His eyes were cold as he regarded her tears.

 

“You thought you were just gonna get rid of me, huh? I give you _everything,_ you spoiled little girl. And you’re still not happy. You’re trying to fuck gangbangers now? Wanna act like a whore? Well I’ll treat you like one.”

 

She started to sob harder as she heard the jingling of his belt buckle.

 

“Now,” he told her, “say you’re sorry first.”

 

She dropped her head to his feet and continued to cry. “Why are you doing this?”

 

His voice was low and unforgiving as he said, “You like it like this, right? You said you were in the woods? Get up!” He grabbed her cheeks in a painful grip.

 

She moved to stand up and he forced her back down.

 

“On your knees. You’re gonna please me like the high class _whore_ that you are. Or I’m going to go downstairs and tell Hiram that you let some Serpents take turns on you in the woods. And unlike me, he won’t hesitate to make the necessary phone calls to handle this.”

 

A knot was steadily growing in Veronica’s stomach as she wiped away her tears. She thought of Archie and Jughead. They hadn’t asked for any of this. If anything, she had invited herself into their lives by offering to find F.P. She had no doubts that her father would do everything in his power to make life a living hell for them if he suspected they’d been fraternizing with his daughter. She’d been so naive to not think this through.

 

Veronica stifled another sob and with shaky hands, reached for his zipper.

 

“It’s okay if you cry.” He whispered, “I don’t mi-“

 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“ _Mija_? You home? I heard your door close.” Her mother asked.

 

Veronica fell silent and looked at the door with wide, wet eyes and Nick put a finger to his lips. He pointed a warning finger at her and yanked her up by her arm. Her chin was wobbling with emotion, but she took a deep breath before responding.

 

“Yeah, mom.” She said in the most normal voice she could muster as Nick gripped her arm like a vice. “I’m about to head into the shower and get ready for dinner.”

 

“Is Nick in there with you?”

 

“Yes.” She answered as Nick’s sharp eyes narrowed in on her face.

 

“Nick, do you mind waiting downstairs while my daughter gets ready? I’m making brownies and flan for dessert. I know you like to lick the batter.”

 

“Sure thing, Mrs. Lodge.” He said good-naturedly behind the door.

 

“Thank you,” she called back, “ _I’ll be waiting for you_.” The implication was clear.

 

When she was gone, Nick gave her a triumphant sneer as he zipped his pants up making himself decent again.

 

“You heard. I’ll be downstairs with your mom. Clean yourself up,” he said regarding her with disgust.

 

When he was gone, Veronica didn’t know how long she stood in shock before she was able to regain herself. She stumbled again and impatiently threw off her shoes before walking over to her vanity to look at her appearance. She looked into her dark eyes in the mirror and didn’t recognize herself. Her expression looked lifeless. Her face was red and sticky with tears and her hair was now a dark, frizzy mess. Along with her partially torn collar, there were two red spots on her cheeks where his fingers had gripped her face that were already fading, but other than that, nothing. He had effectively attacked her with little to no evidence.

 

Reaching behind her head, she touched her fingers against the pulsating pain radiating at the base of her skull under her hair. Her scalp felt raised and tender and she winced at even the lightest touch.

 

She walked to her bathroom and stripped out of her filthy clothes depositing them on the floor. Turning her shower faucet to the highest heat, she stepped inside and reached for her lavender body wash and loofah. She began to scrub furiously at her skin, trying to remove both the lakewater and the memory of Nick’s brutish hands off of her. As soon as she stepped under the showerhead she let out a wail as the water ran over her. Her legs, like jello, collapsed under her and she sank to the floor. Shaking violently, there were awful noises escaping Veronica’s chest that she’d never heard before as she cried out. _Fear. Self-loathing. Anger._

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
_"_ You don’t like the lasagna, mija?” Hiram asked his daughter as he took a sip of red wine. Her father was sat at the head of the table in a grey pinstripe suit looking the picture of success. He had interrupted his and Nick’s own conversation about the dying art of boxing to regard her with concern when he noticed how still she was next to him.

 

She blinked up at him, feeling like she were in a daze. “I’m just not hungry, daddy. Can I be excused?”

 

“We only just started dinner, Veronica.” Hermione said at her husband’s right side. “Are you alright? You’ve been so quiet since you got home.”

 

“I’m not feeling well,” she told her and it wasn’t a lie. Not only was she exhausted, but she felt like throwing up all over her plate. She could feel Nick’s presence looming on her left side and she turned her body away from him towards her parents.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Nick asked rubbing her back soothingly. His hands on her skin spurred her nausea, but she was careful not to flinch.

 

It took everything in her right then and there not to confess, but she reminded herself that other people’s lives were at stake. Something was going on in Riverdale and Veronica felt intuitively that she should tread carefully. She couldn’t jeopardize Jughead’s search for his dad by putting him on her father’s radar. She’d promised him.  

 

“Nothing, I think I’m coming down with something.”

 

“You do look a bit pale. Want some tea?” Hermione asked.

 

“I think I just need to lie down.” She rose to her feet and quickly added, “I just don’t want to pass this on. Could be a stomach virus.”

 

“Let me walk you,” Nick said, playing the part of the gentleman as he moved to stand.

 

“ _It’s fine_ , Nick,” she rushed out, flattening his hand to the table with sweet insistence. “You and daddy are having a good time. Enjoy your dinner. I’ll call you tonight.” She lied as she lowered her lips to his cheek in a kiss that lasted no longer than a millisecond. Veronica didn’t know or care how they regarded her as she left the dining room in a hurry.

 

Veronica rushed up the steps two at a time in the direction of her bedroom, the searing pain in her head worsening with every jostle of her brain. She locked the door behind her with a heavy sigh before moving towards her bed to sit down and think.

 

How would she get out of this? How _could_ she?

 

Nick was petty and obsessive with the temper of a sociopathic child. And now— she was sure of it— he held no qualms about hurting her. This was a power trip for him.

 

He had her parents’ favor and Veronica knew that to burst their bubble now would ruin her own life in return. There would be a reckoning if she let this out of the bag. Nick, no doubt, would be handled by Hiram’s goons, but so would Jughead and Archie. And Veronica? She would probably never see the light of day outside of school until she graduated which seemed minor and insignificant until she remembered her time at the swimming hole with Betty and the boys today. Where she had felt like just another girl from anywhere hanging out with her friends without the judgement of anyone’s watchful eyes. Not like a Lodge, which came with obligations, stipulations and clauses along with all its privileges.   

 

She didn’t want to give up the feeling that she’d had today. She wouldn’t.  But she also couldn’t let Nick continue to get away with this. In the past, it had merely been a shove here or an arm grab there. She should have never accepted it in the first place, but at the time, she had still been idiotic enough to believe that this was about love. About passion. Before she’d found out about Amber. Or Lindsay. Or Rachel. As a result, Nick had suspected that Veronica had slept with a Finnish boy she met in Aspen to get back at him. And a surfer on her trip to San Diego. He’d been furious, but she’d never confirmed his claims in the same way that he never confirmed his indiscretions. She hadn’t slept with Nick--or anyone for that matter--since the end of last school year. Ultimately, she knew that _this_ was what pissed Nick off the most. Knowing it’d be hard to shake him in the first place, Veronica had simply stopped touching her lying, cheating boyfriend in the hopes that the relationship would just die off on its own. She was indifferent to all his advances and gifts and she knew that it infuriated him. Only yesterday evening, he had finally lost it and thrown her to the floor in her living room like a rag doll. After tonight, she knew now what pain he was happy to inflict on her and Veronica knew to be afraid of him. Very afraid.

 

Veronica tried to stand and get out of the dress she had changed into for dinner, but she felt exhausted as well as sickly. Her queasiness hadn’t lessened and her limbs were feeling a bit like mush, probably a combination of today’s swimming and Nick’s attack. Haphazardly kicking off her shoes in the same direction as the last pair, she didn't bother to get up as she hastily unbuttoned her dress and threw it to the floor as well before sinking onto her duvet in her bra and panties. Remembering that she should sleep on her stomach so as not to apply pressure to her sore head, she turned over and crawled up to her favorite pillow. Grabbing a fleece throw blanket, she tossed it lazily over her legs before promptly falling to sleep.

 

* * *

  


Veronica woke with a wince as she felt a hand smooth down her head. Everything  was pitch black except for the wall where her mattress was; there was moonlight coming in from her balcony window.

 

“Shhh… it’s me.” She could feel her body being lightly cradled by someone.

 

“Mommy?” She muttered groggily and even to herself she sounded like a little girl.

 

“I came to check on you. Feeling better?”

 

She nodded weakly. “How’d you get in?”

 

“You’re sixteen, mija.” Hermione said dryly, “I’m your mom. Of course I have a key to your bedroom.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. I just… haven’t been getting enough sleep. I’ve been getting these headaches.” She lied.

 

“My sweet girl.” Her mother cooed caressing her cheek, “You’re so ambitious. Like your father. You master everything you take on from your classes, to cheering, and now student council? We are _so proud_ of you. But if you need to take a step back from your responsibilities then do it. You are far too young and too beautiful to be wearing yourself so thin. A girl like you always has options.”

 

She nodded, turning away from her mother’s hand in the guise of turning to face her just as it almost brushed against the bump again. She laid down her head against her pillow, basking in the scent of her mother’s perfume in the air.

 

“Thank you, mom.” Veronica told her. In the ensuing silence, she considered this opportunity to broach a subject she’d been meaning to for a while. Before she could second guess her decision, she replied, “Can I ask you something? Just between me and you. Please don’t tell daddy.” She whispered.

 

Veronica could hear a pause of tense hesitation, but her mother relaxed just as quickly and tightened a protective arm over her daughter’s body.

 

“Of course. What is it?” She whispered back.

 

“Do you and daddy ever fight?”

 

Her mother sighed out a small laugh, and responded softly, “ _... Of course,_ Veronica. But that’s married life for you. No one can be perfect people for each other all the t-”

 

“Mom.” Veronica interrupted and waited until she was sure she was listening, “Does _daddy_ ever fight _you_?”

 

Her mother stiffened noticeably before sitting up. She turned on Veronica’s bedside lamp and sat back against the headboard. Veronica sat up as well, squinting painfully at the jarring brightness.

 

“Why would you ask me that?” Hermione asked sharply, but her face gave nothing away. She looked surprised.

 

Veronica took a moment to get adjusted to her surroundings before saying, “Doesn’t matter. I want to know.”

 

“No,” Hermione insisted, “it _does_ matter. Is that what’s been going on with Nick? I could tell something wasn’t right today... _Oh my God. I should’ve known_!”

 

“ ** _No_** ,” Veronica responded immediately. She trusted her mother with most things. But she didn’t trust her not to tell her father if she found out about this.

 

“Is that what I heard behind your door earlier today?” Hermione reached forward to grab Veronica’s face and her honey colored eyes frantically inspected her daughter’s features thoroughly looking for signs, “I thought I heard you crying, but I told myself it was just... a lover’s spat,” For the first time ever in her life, Veronica witnessed Hermione’s eyes begin to water as she cupped a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. Before she could continue, Veronica stopped her.

 

“Mom,” she voiced, “It was. I promise you. It was. It’s just… something Nick said today. We’ve been fighting a lot and... I tried to break it off with him, but you know how he is with daddy. They’re so close. Nick told me they were drinking in the study today and daddy told him that I’m like you and the way to handle women like us is with… with a credit card and a firm hand. What did he mean by that?”

 

Hermione’s jaw set as Veronica told her this and her eyes darkened. The tears that had just been in her eyes seemingly drained back in their tear ducts and all traces of emotion were gone.

 

“He said that?” Hermione’s voice was cold and quiet.

 

Veronica nodded and continued, “and Nick’s never… you know… hit me or anything. But he can be very emotional... and today when we were arguing he looked at me with this… expression and _I swear_ I could see daddy looking at you when he’s mad and I just thought… what am I getting myself into?”

 

She could vaguely feel the guilt etch at her conscience as she told a number of half-truths to her mother, but the words seemed to have the effect that she wanted. Hermione’s grim expression told her everything she needed to know: that what she had always sensed to be true actually was.

 

Hiram Lodge was no better than Nick St. Clair.

 

There had been a time when this news would _destroy_ Veronica. Once upon a time, she had been a daddy’s girl, willing to do anything to please him and be around him. She remembered practicing her ballet runs as a child on the other side of his office as he read through legal documents and sitting in his lap as he looked over real estate blueprints. Veronica couldn’t fathom all those years ago in middle school why her mother had looked so at peace when he was sent to prison.

 

Now, at sixteen going on seventeen years old, the thought of what he had become, or maybe who he’d always been, as a man horrified her. Everyone in town heard the rumors about the mafia links and the political bribes, but everyone looked the other way. After all, Hiram had contributed so much of his wealth to the community and no one questioned it. Including her. Veronica’s heart broke thinking about the facade her mom had been keeping up with for the last twenty years being married to a man like him. Maybe the same violence and humiliation she had been subject to today.

 

“Listen to me, Veronica,” Hermione said seriously, “if you think for _any reason_ that this boy might hurt you, you have to tell me now. I don’t care how much he sucks up to your father. We would both gladly slit his throat at the dinner table should he ever put you in harm’s way.”

 

“Honestly, mom?” Veronica voiced, looking away as she continued to lie, “I don’t know. Like I said, he hasn’t. The only thing I’m sure of is that I don’t want him coming around here. This is my home. And today, I let Nick walk all over me like it was his. I need space to figure this out and he just keeps pressuring me to stay together and I can’t… _breathe_.”

 

Hermione’s face softened as she looked at her daughter. She grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

 

“I’m sorry you feel like this. We’ve known their family a long time, mija, and I know Nick. I... don’t think he’s a bad kid. But it’s clear he’s infatuated. Always has been since we first introduced you,” she said with a weak smile, “understandably. And I guess we-- we being Nick’s parents and your father and I-- wanted that for you. Someone who really cares for you. You’re both gorgeous children. Smart. Driven. Well educated. It made sense to us to try and get you knowing each other.”

 

“But Nick’s not the only boy in the world I want to get to know.”

 

Hermione’s brow quirked up at this. “Is that what this is about?”

 

“No, mom. Not anyone in particular. I’m just…”

 

“Young.” Hermione finished, “You’re just young. And I’m glad you came to me about this, Veronica. You can tell me anything, y’know? Anything at all.”

 

She nodded, “Just please don’t tell daddy that I’m afraid of Nick or something. I don’t want him to kill the poor kid.” _Lie._ After today, a part of her definitely wanted daddy to kill him. But she would find her own way to gain vengeance.

 

“I’ll talk to your father,” Hermione promised, “It’s like you said. This is your house and daddy has to respect that.”

 

“Does he?”

 

Hermione rose from the bed and after giving her daughter a loving forehead kiss, told her, “If he doesn’t see it, then I’ll just have to show him the light, eh?”

 

“Thank you, mommy.”

 

“Of course, my love.” Her mother replied headed for the door.

 

“Wait,” Veronica said stopping her. Hermione turned to look at her and Veronica repeated, “ _Thank you_. For everything. All that you do. All that you… put up with.”

 

Her implications were clear, but she didn’t want to rehash any old wounds. She knew the way her mother operated.

 

Hermione stared at her for a moment with a strange, loving sadness in her eyes and with a nod, exited the room.

 

When she was gone, Veronica checked her phone and saw that it was nearly 1 a.m. She still felt groggy and her head was still in pain, but the knowledge of her breakthrough with her mom, in more ways than one, soothed her. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to deal with Nick in her house any time soon.

 

She saw that she had four unread texts. One from Kevin, one from Betty, another from Nick, and the last from an unknown number.

 

8:56 P.M. From: Kevin

  


Word on the street says you ditched Nick and are now dating a Serpent? Bitch! Calllll me hfrjsduhijso  

  


9:01 P.M. From: B

  


I saw Nick at your door today. Please tell me you sent him away. He’s bad news, V. This needs to stop

  


9:23 P.M. From: Nick SC

  


Remember what we talked about today. Call me tomorrow.

  


10:09 P.M. From: (523) 212-7579

  


You ok? Let’s meet tomorrow -Archie

  


Veronica couldn’t help but smile softly at the last one. Even though it was late, she responded to Archie’s anyway:

  


**_Sent : I’m ok. Sure. Time and place?_ **

  


To her surprise, he responded within a minute.

 

12:39 A.M. From: (523) 212-7579

  


Afternoon is best for me. Pop’s?

  


**_Sent : Afternoon it is. 1 o'clock ish. we should stay away from Pop’s. too many eyes. I can come over_ **

  


12:41 A.M. From: (523) 212-7579

  


If i didn’t know any better i’d say you were ashamed of me. But i guess thats fine

  


**_Sent : more like ashamed of these nosy townies. there’s already rumors running through the mill_ **

  


12:42 A.M. From: (523) 212-7579

 

  
ah. alright. come to Jug’s

  


**Sent : kk. gn Archiekins. Thanks for checking in**

  


12:42 A.M. From: (523) 212-7579

  


gn Ronnie (p.s. idk why i’ve let you get away with calling me that. we’re gonna have to re-evaluate)

  


**_Sent : gn Archie_ **

  


Several minutes later, her phone vibrated again.

  


12:49 A.M. From: (523) 212-7579

 

nvr mind. Archiekins makes me feel special

  


This made Veronica laugh aloud. She made it his contact name in her phone.

 

Archie Andrews might quite literally be the death of her, but Veronica didn’t want to stop hanging out with him. His arrival in town seemed timed perfectly to Veronica’s conscious awakening of life here in North Riverdale and all that it entailed. She felt like that meant something.

 

Plus, with Betty now suddenly dating his best friend there was no way she could draw a line between their interactions. She had no control over which of her peers were dating who. Her father would have to understand.

 

As she turned out her light and crawled back into bed, Veronica felt a spark of hope that maybe major changes were coming. And she welcomed them.

 

These were the thoughts running through her mind as she dozed off to sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey faithful readers. Thanks so much for your tuning into this chapter. 
> 
> At this point, I know we're all feeling bad for Veronica. Me too. But stay tuned to find out how the core four help Veronica take on Nick while unraveling the violence and corruption surrounding their fair Riverdale. A lot of you have commented on the personality changes of the characters as opposed to the show. I actually don't believe I wrote anybody entirely out of character except for Fred Andrews and Jughead's mom, Gladys. I really like the idea of writing a film noiresque version of Riverdale so everyone is just an edgier, amplified version of themselves. This is for the intents and purposes of the story. Where I’m Falling is written as a mirror verse of sorts. I was a fan of the original Archie comics as well as the show and I wanted to add a layer of complexity to each and every character. A moral gray area, if you will. Anyways, I’m thankful for every single comment and kudos. Stay along for the ride! Cause I can tell you now, it’s gonna be a ride! XO- CC


End file.
